Life's Choices and Consequences
by dajah23
Summary: what happens when a one night stand that Tony had comes back into his life? what if she was related to someone he knew? TonyxOFC. first fanfic please be nice! rating it T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: so this is my first fanfic ever. this came to me as a dream so i decided to make it into a story. if you like it let me know. if you don't let me know. comment, follow, whatever you wanna do. **

**oh by the way i don't own any of the characters. but if i did...what i wouldn't do to DiNozzo**

**chapter 1: **

She was frantically pacing around the hospital room, wondering who she could cal. Her mother and sister were already tested but they both weren't a match. The only other relative she had was probably to busy to even help her. But she knew she had to try for her son.

Tony strolled into the NCIS bullpen with a minute to spare. He set his bag down and booted up his computer. As soon as it was on Gibbs walked into the building with a cup of coffee and said, "Gear up dead petty officer found at the shipyard." Tony internally sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked up at the building, praying and hoping that he could help her. She walked into NCIS and told the security guard the name of the man she was here to see. After a very through screening, an escort lead her to an elevator which take her to the bullpen. The elevator ride seemed to take forever. When it finally stopped, the escort led her to a series of cubicles. She tried stretching her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of who she was looking for but she didn't see him.

The escort pointed her to a woman who was typing away at a computer. The escort said, "well ma'am it doesn't look like he's here but agent David could assist you." Ziva looked at the mention of her name and stared at the escort and the woman beside him.

Ziva stood up and walked around her hand out. "Hi I'm special agent Ziva David. How can I help you?" She shook Ziva's hand and said, "Hi I'm Amina Williams. I was looking for Agent Gibbs, is he around?"

Ziva eyed Amina carefully wondering what this woman would want with Gibbs. "He's up in MTAC right now, but if you sit there he should be here momentarily" she said pointing to the chair behind Gibbs' desk.

"thank you"

Ziva replied with a welcome and went back to her desk to finish her work on the case. She eyed the woman out of her peripheral. This Amina woman couldn't have been one of Gibbs' lovers. She wasn't a red head and she was African American. Not that Gibbs is a racist but she knew from what Tony and McGee told her, Amina wasn't Gibbs' type. Gibbs usually went for red heads with green eyes, and Amina didn't have any of those atributes. Amina stood maybe 5'9 and she had honey brown skin. She had very full brownih red curly hair that reached the middle of her back, reminding Ziva of a lion's mane. Amina had hazel eyes that seemed to turn green or golden depending on how they reflected the light. She was also very curvy. Seeming to have a very ample bottom, bosom, and toned arms and legs.

Amina sitting behind Gibbs' desk saw all of Ziva's thought play one the woman's face. She saw the confusion of why Amina was asking for Gibbs. And she saw how Ziva took in her appearance. She studied Ziva for a moment. She had heard about the former Mossad officer from her phone calls from Gibbs years ago. She had an olive complexion that was offset by her deep chestnut hair and brown eyes. The woman was simply put…beautiful.

By the time Ziva and Amina had finished their assessments of each other, Gibbs was heading down the stairs toward the bullpen. He was headed towards his desk when he stopped abruptly. He stared at the woman standing in front of his desk.

Amina did a small wave and said "Hey uncle Jethro. Long time no see."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't shocked by many things but seeing his niece stand in the middle of the bullpen was added to the list. He shook his head to clear it from the daze he was in and said "hey Minnie mouse, what are you doing here?"

Amina smiled at the nickname her uncle gave her when she was younger. "uncle jet I need your help. Can we talk somewhere private?" He nodded and said simply follow me leading Amina towards the elevator.

Just as they got into the elevator a ding was heard from across the bullpen from the secured elevator.

Tony stepped out from the elevator. He just got back from Abby's lab where he gave her and McGee more evidence. He hoped that they could retrieve something from the victim's laptop or Gibbs would not be happy. As he walked to his desk Ziva shot up and went to stand in from of him.

"Does Gibbs have any relatives other than his dad?" Ziva asked.

"I don't think so but then again Gibbs is very secretive. Why are you asking about the bossman's personal life anyway?" Tony replied

"A woman came by asking for him and she called him uncle Jethro. Plus he called her Minnie mouse. But I don't think she was a relative because she's African American."

"They sound close. I wonder who she is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the elevator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs let the elevator go one floor down before he pressed the stop button. He turned to Amina and said "what do you need Minnie mouse?" Amina gulped and looked in to the steel blue eyes that always seemed to know if she was lying. She decided to tell the whole truth and answer any questions he might have after. She let out a breath and said, "Uncle Jethro I really need your help. See I have a son - Marco and he's two well almost three now and -" Jethro put up his hand, a signal for her to stop, "You have a son? Why didn't you tell me?" Amina sighed and tugged at her hands guiltily so much for him waiting for her to finish.

"I was planning on telling you I swear I was! I was going to finally take time off so Marco could visit you. Trust me Marco wants to visit his uncle Jethro. But then Marco got sick and it was put on the back burner."

"sick?" Gibbs raised is brow in askance.

"Yeah Marco has aplastic anemia. He need a bone marrow transplant. Ellie, mom and I aren't matches. You're the only family we have left other than Grandpa Jack, and the doctors say he's too old to donate. So I thought maybe you can get tested to see if you're a match.

Jethro hugged Amina, who was now silently crying. "of course I'll get tested. Marco's family." Amina hugged him tighter and mumbled a thank you into his jacket.

"If you don't mind me asking where's Marco's father?"

"well that's why I didn't tell you about Marco sooner. Marco is a product of a one night stand. I scared you were going to be disappointed in me. I didn't even know the guy's last name, I only knew his first which was Anthony."

Gibbs patted her back as she tried to get herself together. He could only make out a few words. But the ones he did hear were disappointed in me.

"amina look at me." he waited until she looked up at him. "Amina you are my family and I love you. You are a grown woman and you are able to handle the consequences of a one night stand. The only thing I'm disappointed about is that I have to meet Marco under these circumstances."

Amina wiped her eyes and smiled. Gibbs let her go and turned to start the elevator. They got off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen. They were about to go to Gibbs' desk when Amina abruptly stopped.

Tony looked up to see his boss walking with a woman who was very familiar.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

Gibbs looked between them and asked, "do you two know each other?"

Tony answered Gibbs with a 'kinda.' he turned to Amina and said "I work here." Amina paled at what Tony had just said. " I was talking to my uncle." She turned to Gibbs and said " remember the one night stand and the Anthony guy I was telling you about? Well that's him." she said pointing at Tony.

Gibbs looked at both of them shocked. He hesitantly asked "are you telling me that DiNozzo is Marco's father?"

Amina bobbed her head and said yes. Tony looked Amina and said "father? Who me?"

He then proceeded to pass out in the middle of the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: omg thanks for the follows and favs you guys. i got so excited when i got my first review so keep them coming and i'll keep the chapters coming. let me know what you don't like and what you don't. **

**i don't anything. but if i did...mwah hahaha  
**

**chapter 2: Explanations  
**

Tony started to stir awake when he heard some calling his name. Tony looked up and saw Ducky kneeling over him.

"oh Anthony my dear boy you gave us quite a fright!"

Tony smiled at Ducky. "Sorry Ducky. I had this weird dream where this girl came and told me I was a fath-"

Amina bent down so Tony could see her "that wasn't a dream."

"Ahh!" Tony screamed and quickly stood up. " you're lying ! I cant be a - a father!" Tony spat the last two words out with venom.

Gibbs quickly intervened. "DiNozzo calm down. Amina wouldn't lie about something like this. How about we go into a conference room to sort this all out. Ok?"

Tony and Amina both nodded in confirmation. They all headed to an empty conference room leaving Ziva and ducky alone in the bullpen.

Ziva shook her head and tsked. "I knew it! I knew one day all of his playboy ways were going to grab up to him."

Ducky smiled at her mistake in words. "it's catch up. And es it does seem that our Anthony is in a predicament. I just hope that Jethro tries to stay calm. Oh well I guess I should go back down to autopsy now. Farewell Ziva."

Ziva waved goodbye to Ducky but her mind was preoccupied with the phone call she was about to make to Abby's lab. She quickly dialed the number and waited for Abby to pick up. Soon she heard Abby say hello.

"Abby I need to tell you and McGee something. Am I on speaker?"

"no but hold on a moment and you will be." Ziva heard shuffling for a few seconds.

"ok you're on speaker now."

"Abby you missed it. A woman came in here asking for Gibbs. She called him uncle Jethro and-"

"wait Gibbs has family?" McGee asked.

"I guess so. But anyways the woman and Gibbs went to discuss something. When they came back she saw Tony and said that Tony was the father of her child."

"what?!" McGee and Abby both shouted.

"hold on Ziva we are coming up right now." Abby said before she hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the conference room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs sat at the head of the conference table with Tony on his right and Amina on his left. Gibbs turned his head to Amina. "why don't you tell me how you and Tony ended up…meeting.

Amina nodded, "well I had decided to go to a bar because I found out my ex boyfriend just got engaged and-"

Tony pointed, "see how do you know it's mine I could have been your ex's!"

Gibbs growled and said "DiNozzo! Let her finish." Tony muttered a soft 'sorry boss.'

"well I know my ex wasn't the father because we broke up four months before that and I had been celibate. Anyways I met _Tony_ at the bar. He came up to me and introduce his self as Anthony. He told me he was in law enforcement. I assumed that he was a cop. If I knew he was Tony from NCIS I wouldn't have gone there uncle Jethro."

Tony spoke up, "I only said law enforcement because most people don't know what NCIS is. And if I knew you were related to Gibbs, I wouldn't have touched you. By the way how are you two related?"

Gibbs barked out, "we will get to that after she finishes the story DiNozzo."

He signaled Amina to continue.

"we ended up going back to my place and one thing lead to another. Except the condom broke. I thought it would be ok since I was on birth control but I forgot I was taking antibiotics, because I was sick the week before. And birth control and antibiotics cancel each other out. Eventually early the next morning he got called for a case and left. Four weeks later I found out I was pregnant. But with no last name or cell number I couldn't even tell Tony."

Gibbs turned towards Tony, "is this true DiNozzo?" Tony looked at him and said yes. Amina looked at both men. Tony seemed to be ashamed and upset while Gibbs looked full blown angry.

"I want to do a DNA test." Gibbs opened his mouth and Tony's eye brows shot up in surprise.

Amina spoke up "before both o you say anything, Tony deserves to have it done. I want to make sure that he has no doubt that I am telling the truth. Hell if I was a man and a woman I slept with 4 years ago claimed I got her pregnant I would ask for one too."

Gibbs nodded his head in understanding and said "ok we'll let Abby do it." Tony who had been silent said ok. They got up and headed towards the bullpen.

When they reached the bullpen Ziva was at her desk with Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky standing around her. Gibbs looked at them and raised his brow.

Abby who was the most vocal of the group said, "Gibbs how could you not tell us you had relatives. And why is she claiming Tony is the father of her child!"

Before Amina could answer Amina stepped up from behind him and waved to the group. "you must be Abby. Uncle jet has told me a lot about you." she then preceded to point to everyone and said "McGee, Palmer and Ducky right?" they nodded their heads in confirmation.

Abby decided to say what most of them were thinking, "how can you be related to Gibbs? You're-"

Gibbs cut her off with an "Abby!" Abby quickly said sorry.

Amina smiled, "that's ok. I'm used to it. every time I introduced him as my uncle people would try to figure out how we were related. But to answer your question, I'm mixed. Actually my dad is black and my mom is uncle Jethro's sister, Jodie."

They all nodded in understanding. Abby once again said "Gibbs why didn't you tell us?!"

He shrugged and said "you never asked."

Amina laughed "see this is why Ellie is the way she is. She got it from you." she turned to the group and said "Ellie, well Jolie, is my younger sister."

This time ducky was the one who spoke up, "why did you my dear claim that Anthony is the father of your child."

Amina knew she could trust them from what her uncle Jethro told her about them, so she quickly told them about her and Tony's first meeting and the result.

Abby jumped up and down, " a mini Tony or a you, so exciting! Is it a boy or girl? What's the name? how old? -"

Amina quickly cut her off "it's a boy. His name is Marco. Or if you asked him it's Marco Anthony Jethro Williams. And he's two about to turn three next month. And I say a mini Tony because the only thing he got from me was his eye color and hair."

Gibbs and Tony looked at her in shock.

"Jethro?" Gibbs asked.

"Anthony?" Tony asked.

"well yeah. I wanted him to have a piece of his father even though I knew he wouldn't meet you. And of course I would name him after the man who helped raise me. Uncle Jethro you are the closet thing to a father I have."

Amina turned to Abby, "can you perform a DNA test?"

"yeah all I need is Marco's DNA and Tony's too."

Amina looked at her watch, "ok well I have to go back to the hospital anyways so I can get it when I go there."

"hospital? is that where you work?" Tony asked.

Amina sighed, "no Marco is there because he has aplastic anemia. He needs a bone marrow transplant. Which is why I came to see uncle Jethro to see if he would get tested."

Tony looked shocked not only was he just told he was a father but his son was sick. He needed to see the little boy who seemed to turn his life upside down in a day.

"I want to see him."

Amina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She thought Tony was going to reject Marco with out even seeing him.

"Ok well visiting hours start at nine. You can see him them. I need to tell him you are coming. He probably will be excited because he's at that age where he's asking where his daddy is."

"ok I'll be there nine sharp. But just so you know I don't need a DNA test. You're a Gibbs, which means you wouldn't lie to me."

"thanks but I just want you to have no regrets."

Tony nodded. Amina said goodbye and left for the hospital. Everyone else went back to their stations.

Tony sat back in his chair and thought about the day's events. Who knew one little visit could have so many consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**So you guys i'm so sorry for not updating sooner. i just move so that meant no internet. i'll try to update better. maybe get on a schedule say thursday nights are updat night? let me know what you think. Thanx for commenting/subscribing/updating**

Chapter 3: Meeting Marco

The next day promptly at nine, Tony walked into Mercy Hospital. He had got up extra early to get coffee and muffins for Amina and himself. He wants up to the nurses' station.

"Hi I'm here to visit Marco Williams."

"What's your name sir?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"Sorry sir. But you're not on the visitors list. I can't let you see him."

Tony let out a heavy sigh. Amina didn't even give him her number so he could tell her what was going on.

Just as the thought ran through his head, Amina walked in carrying a duffle bag and a laptop. She waved at Tony and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hey sorry that I'm late but I had to stop by the office to get some stuff. Is that coffee for me?"

"It's fine. Yes and I brought muffins. I was telling this lovely nurse how I wanted to visit Marco. But it seems like I'm not on the visitors list."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry! I only had a few minutes with the nurse yesterday and most of it was seeing if uncle jet could be tested."

"It's ok."

She turns to the nurse and says "Agent Anthony DiNozzo is to be added to the visitors list as well as agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." the nurse nods and inputs the names.

Amina begins to head toward the elevator, Tony followed.

"Marco is in room 310. Look don't be shocked…but he looks pale and he's hooked up to a lot of machines."

They stepped out onto the third floor. Amina lead them to Marco's room. They entered and even though Amina warned him, Tony was still surprised.

Tony could see that Marco's skin used to be a warm butterscotch color. But now it had a grayish tint to it from him being sick for so long. His chestnut brown hair was very curly, but presently it was sticking to his forehead from sweat.

Tony turned to Amina; she smiled and went to Marco's beside. She gently tapped his shoulder "Marco baby, wake up. Someone is here to see you."

Marco slowly opened his eyes and turned his head toward his mother. "Hi mommy! Who's here?" she pointed to tony.

Tony stepped up and looked at Marco. Amina was right Marco was a spitting image of him as a child. The only thing different was that Marco had Amina's curly hair and hazel eyes. Except Marco's eyes had more green in them.

"Hi Marco. I'm tony.'

Marco smiled, "hi tony. Who you?"

Before tony could answer Amina stepped in "Marco baby remember when I told you about your daddy? And how is name was Anthony like yours? Well this is your daddy."

"But his name tony not Anthony. He not my daddy."

Tony answered this time. "Marco do you have a nickname?"

"Mommy calls me big man and Granma calls me markie."

"Well Anthony is my name and tony is my nickname."

"So you is my daddy?"

"Yes Marco I am your daddy"

Marco smiled and waved his hand for tony to bend down. He placed a kiss on his cheek. Tony stumbled back in surprise. He placed his hand to his cheek. Who knew a child's kiss would mean so much.

"Mommy call that a wassbewy."

Tony chuckled. He realized Marco had a lisp which made him even cuter. "Thank you for the raspberry Marco."

Amina smiled. She was happy that Marco was taking to tony. She kept silent and let father and son bond. She tuned right back in when it seemed Marco was playing twenty questions with tony.

"What's you favowite color? Mines wed and yellow. Cuz iwon man is wed and yellow."

"Well my favorite color is blue."

"Mommy's is puple." he turned to Amina, "mommy where's roo?"

Tony raised a brow "roo?"

"Roo is Marco's stuffed kangaroo. He really liked kanga and roo from Winnie the pooh." she takes it out of bag and hands it to Marco.

Marco grabs it and hugs it tightly. At that moment it reminded tony of Abby and Bert.

"Ya know my friend Abby has a stuffed hippo. He makes fart sounds when you squeeze him."

"Really?! Can I see him?"

"Yeah if your mom says that Abby can come to see you. I'll tell her to bring him"

Marco turns to Amina and says "pwease mommy can Abby come to see me"

"Yes baby. She can come see you. Uncle Jet is gonna come see you too. Let me call him right now."

She walked right outside of the room, but decided to stay in earshot in case Marco called her. Amina dialed her uncle's number and waited for him to answer.

"Gibbs," he barked into the phone.

"Well hello to you to Uncle Jet."

"Hey Amina. How is Marco? Did he and tony get along?"

"Marco is fine right now. And yes he and tony are doing great. He's pretty much interrogating tony right now."

"He gets that from me. I can come by during lunch to get tested."

"That's great uncle jet! I'll see you then. Before I forget, can you invite Abby along? And tell her to bring her stuffed hippo."

"Ok but why?"

"Marco and tony were talking about stuffed animals. And tony told Marco about Abby's hippo and Marco wants to see it and meet Abby.

Gibbs chuckled, "ok I will let her know. Tell DiNozzo to call me. Bye Minnie mouse."

"Bye uncle jet," she hung up the phone and returned to the room.

"Well Marco, Abby and uncle jet are coming during lunch time. Oh and tony uncle jet said call him."

"Cool!" Marco turned to tony and said "uncle jet has the same name as me just like you."

Tony smiled and even though he knew this, he said, "really? What's your name then?"

"Marco Anthony Jethwo Williams."

"What's yo name?"

"Anthony David Dinozzo Junior." Marco made a face that seemed confused and upset.

"Why me and you don't have the same last name. My friend Jacob has the same last name as his daddy."

"Um I...um well…since I was on a case when you were born, so they couldn't give you my last name. But I promise that you will be a Dinozzo soon." Marco smiled at the fact that he would soon be a Dinozzo.

Tony stood, "I should check in with the boss now. Be right back."

He stepped out and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Hey boss just checking in."

"Forget about coming in. it's a slow day and you need to get to know Marco."

"Thanks boss. I appreciate it. Amina told me you were gonna stop by."

"Yeah me and Abby are gonna come by with lunch for everyone. And I need to get tested as a match for Marco."

"I've decided to get tested boss."

"I knew you would."

"I can't let my son die because I was being selfish."

"Well get back in there and tell Amina."

"See ya boss." tony hung up the phone and headed back to the room.

He looked at the scene before him, Amina seemed to be laughing at something Marco said and Marco was fighting to stay awake. He knew he had to get tested. He couldn't just find the best thing that seemed to happen to him just to lose it again. He would make sure Marco would get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: so i know i said i was updating thursday. but i don' think i'll be able to do it this thursday so i stayed up to finish this chapter for you gys. i hope you like it. comment/review/fav**

**oh btw i dont own ncis**

Chapter 4: getting to know you

Marco had fallen asleep a little after Tony had ended his phone call to Gibbs. Tony took the time to get to know Amina as well.

"So Amina what do you do for a living?"

"Well I'm a fashion designer. I own a boutique but I make most of my income by designing for clients." she replied.

"I would ask what you do but I already know that so. So tell me about your family."

"I'm an only child. My mom passed when I was a child. My dad and I aren't that close. Most of my dad's family is back in Italy and my mom's family is in Cambridge. What about you?" tony said.

"Well there's me and my younger sister Evie. We are a year apart so we are close. There is my mom Jodie, that's uncle jets sister. Um my dad died when Evie was a couple months so I never really knew him. Uncle Jet became a father to me and Evie raising us as his own. My dad was an only child whose parents died when he was young, so no family on that side. Oh there's Grandpa Jack- you've met him right?"

Tony nodded in confirmation. "Well other than uncle jet and aunt sh- yeah that's about it."

"Were you gonna say Aunt Shannon? Gibbs told me about her and Kelly."

Amina tugged at her hands and said "yeah aunt Shan and Kelly. Kelly was a year older than me. Evie her and I were the three musketeers. She was one of my best friends. But can we move on?" By this time Amina had tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

"Of course. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"No its fine. You didn't do it on purpose."

"So before Marco got sick how was he as a baby?" Tony asked trying to make the topic to less depressing.

"Oh Marco was a very inquisitive baby. He got into everything. I thought I was going to have to put him in a bubble. But that's just when he was crawling. Don't even get me started about when he learned to walk."

"He sounds like how I was as a kid. I loved to explore any and everything. Actually I'm still like that."

"Well now I know where he gets it from."

"Yup. I wonder what else he takes after me."

"Well from what Uncle Jet tells me about you. Marco gets the charming gene from you too. He has the nurses wrapped around his fingers."

Tony chuckled. "Psh. That's definitely your side."

"Sure you keep on believing that."

Tony sobered and said, "I want to get tested."

Amina perked up, "oh my gosh! Really?! That's great. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. That's my son. And even though I haven't been there for the first few years, I do plan on being there from now on. So anything you need anything at all night or day let me know."

Amina got up hugged tony and kissed him. The whole cliché about seeing stars and fireworks going off when you kiss the one, well it happened. Amina stumbled back and touched her lips.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Tony was shocked but kind of happy. "It's ok. Actually if we are being honest I liked it...a lot." He saw Gibbs and Abby walk into the room. "We will talk about it later though." He jerked his head toward Gibbs and Abby

Amina nodded when she saw them. She walked over to Gibbs and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing this Uncle Jet."

"You're family Minnie mouse."

She released him from the hug and went to hug Abby.

"Thanks for coming Abby." she looked down and saw Bert. "And I see you brought Bert. Marco is gonna love that."

Abby smiled. "No thank you. I can't wait to meet Marco. Well when he gets up since it seems he is sleep" she said as she peered over Amina's shoulder.

"Yeah he sleeps a lot since the disease makes him tired. He should be up soon for lunch." as soon as she said that Marco opened his eyes.

"Mommy I hungwy." Marco says

Amina turns around and heads over t Marco. "Hey baby. Uncle Jethro and Abby brought lunch ok. Want to say hi?"

Amina waved both of them over. They stood in front of Marco. Marco, who like his father, always enjoyed meeting new people.

He pointed to Gibbs and said, "You my uncle Jethwo!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, wondering how the boy could know that without ever seeing him before.

"I showed him a picture of you. When he first saw you he said 'grandpa' instead of uncle." Amina said

That hit Gibbs hard. He realized just then that he would never have the chance to become a grandfather.

"I didn't know if that would bother you. Since ya know-"

Gibbs waved her off. "Kelly would understand. If he wants to call me grandpa Jethro he can. I always wanted a grandson."

"So I can call you gwanpa Jethwo?"

"Yes Marco." Gibbs said to the boy

"Yay now I have two gwanpa, you and gwanpa Jack." Marco stated excitedly.

Gibbs turned to Amina, "Jack met him yet?"

"He met him a couple days ago actually. He chewed me out good for not bringing Marco out sooner. He said if I ever do something like that again he'll use bertha on me."

Gibbs doubled over from laughter. Abby and tony who had been silent both said "bertha?"

"Bertha is my grandpa jack's belt. It's about two inches thick and four inches wide. And god knows how long. He's never used in on me. But I've heard it hurts."

Tony spoke, "so who'd he use it on?"

"Only one person." Amina said as she turned to Gibbs.

Abby and Tony both laughed and Gibbs stood glaring at them. Amina shook her head at them and began setting out the food. Eventually everyone stopped laughing and they all sat and ate. After an hour a doctor and nurse came in.

"Hi Amina. Hi Marco. I'm going to check Marco over. And Nurse Hadley is going to give Marco his medicine. You know the routine" The doctor said.

"Hi . Hi Nurse Hadley. Yes I do. " Amina said

"Hi!" Marco said

"I see there are some new faces here?" the doctor said.

"Oh yes. this is my Uncle Jethro Gibbs, Abby Scuito and Tony DiNozzo." She said pointing to each person.

shook everyone's hand.

"My uncle and Tony are going to get tested today, to see if they are a match to Marco." Amina supplied.

The doctor had begun to check Marco, but stopped and raised an eyebrow, "ok your uncle getting tested is good since he is a blood relative but if you don't mind me asking what about Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony spoke this time, "call me Tony. And I'm Marco's father. "

The doctor nodded and finished Marco's checkup. He spoke to the group, "well I can test you both now to see if you're a match. The results should come back tomorrow. So if you will follow me we can get started."

Gibbs and Tony both followed the doctor down the hall. Abby decided to play Marco and show him Bert. Amina had work to start on.

An hour later the men came back. Abby jumped up from here she was sitting. "How was it? Did it hurt?"

"It was ok. It hurt a little." Tony answered

Gibbs looked at his watch. "We should get going Abby. Tony I'll see you at work, if something come up call. Minnie I'll stop by tomorrow. Marco I'll see you too."

Marco waved Gibbs over. Gibbs walked over and leaned down. Marco gave Gibbs a gentle hug and a kiss on the check. "I love you gwanpa Jethwo. See you mahwo."

Gibbs hugged him back and said "I love you too Marco."

Marco did the same to Abby except he shocked everyone by calling her Auntie Abby.

Amina spoke up, "baby why did you call her Aunt Abby?"

Marco shrugged, "because she is daddy sister. Auntie Evie is you sister."

Everyone laughed, but no one had the heart to tell him any different. Plus Gibb's team was a family anyways.

Gibbs and Abby finally said their goodbyes and left. Marco had once again fallen asleep. Tony and Amina were sitting there in silence when tony spoke up, "I think we should talk about that kiss now."


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so another chapter for you guys! please review and let me know what you like and don't like. where you want to see the story go. **

**oh btw i don't own ncis**

Chapter 5: Good News

"how about we don't and say we did?" Amina said to Tony.

"or we can talk about it and say we did." Tony countered.

"look Tony" Amina huffed out. "as nice as that kiss was it was just an act of excitement."

"you and I both know there were sparks flying during that kiss."

"ok so there were. But there isn't going to be a repeat performance. So your mind better nit even go there."

"my mind actually didn't go there. But that just told me yours did. How about this when Marco gets better we see where this goes. Until then no mention of it."

Amina looked at him suspiciously "ok. But not a peep before."

The rest of the time they talked about random things like movies and hobbies. Tony learned that Amina's favorite movie was Fight Club. Amina learned that Tony actually liked taking pictures in his free time. A couple times Marco woke up and they talked to him.

Soon visiting hours were over and Tony and Amina had to leave. Amina stood by Marco's bed.

"It's time for mommy to leave now baby."

"ok mommy I love you"

"love you to baby boy" Amina kissed his forehead and stepped back to let Tony say his goodnights.

"it time for me to go too champ."

"ok daddy. Will I se you mahwo?"

"I have to work but I will be here in the afternoon ok?"

"Kay daddy I love you."

" I love you too champ."

Amina and Tony both kissed and hugged Marco before he fell asleep again and they left. They got on the elevator when Tony spoke.

"am I supposed to get a tightening in my chest when he says I love you. I just met him and all I want to do is protect him from every bad thing out there. Is that normal?" Tony looked down at Amina waiting for an answer.

Amina smiled at him, "perfectly normal. That tightening sensation never goes away. The protective instinct...well that just means your becoming a good dad. Trust me moms get it too."

They arrived at the parking garage and headed to their cars, to go their separate ways. Amina trying to ignore the upset feeling she had when she saw Tony walk to his car. And Tony trying to come to terms with the tightening in chest.

The next day Tony strolled into the bullpen. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep. He mostly kept thinking of Marco and getting anxious about the test results. He had just sat down when McGee called out to him.

"hey Tony! Did you go see Marco at the hospital yesterday?"

Tony nodded and said "yeah Gibbs gave me the day off to spend time with him." J

Just then Ziva walked in, "yes how was it spending time with Marco?" Tony grinned, "it was great. He looks just like me except the hair and eyes. Which he got from Amina. He's really smart and-"

"what did you think he wouldn't be. He is related to me DiNozzo." Gibbs says as he walks into the bullpen with a coffee in his hand.

"no boss. Its just that I never thought I would have a kid and I have one and he's perfect."

Tony said still grinning Gibbs was about to say something when Abby came into the bullpen.

"Tony! The DNA results came back."

"ok. But I already know what they say."

Abby huffs "we all know what they say. I mean Amina wouldn't lie. She's a Gibbs. Plus Marco looks just like you. But I'm going to tell you that they were a 99.9% match. Congrats its a boy!"

"thanks Abby. Not the results I wanted to hear-" Tony was interrupted by his desk phone ringing.

He picked it up. "DiNozzo?" oh hello Dr. Coleman."

Gibbs and the others walked to Tony's desk waiting for the man to finish his conversation.

"really?! That's great!... Oh yeah that. Will it effect me donating?...Ok. How about Gibbs. Oh ok that's good. I'll let him know. Have you told Amina?...ok thank you have a nice day."

Tony hung up the phone and looked to see eight pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"both Gibbs and I are a match. I'm going to donate tomorrow, so I need a couple days off to recover boss. They want to check me again and talk to Dr. Pitt to make sure its ok that I donate because of the plague thing. But they are pretty sure it didn't effect my bone marrow just my lungs."

Abby started jumping up and down and Ziva and McGee smiled. Gibbs nodded towards him.

Later that day he walked into Marco's room to see Amina and a woman sitting and talking to Marco. Tony cleared his throat and three sets of eyes looked at him. Marco said "daddy!"

Tony kissed Marco's forehead, "hey champ."

Amina smiled and said, "Tony. This is my mother Jodie Gibbs."

Jodie walked over shook Tony's outreached hand. Tony could see the resemblance between his boss and Jodie. They both had the same striking blue eyes and lips. Gibbs was grey and Jodie was a warm chestnut brown with streaks of grey. Her and Amina seemed to look like each other. Just like her brother she was fit. She seemed to be younger than Gibbs.

"hi Tony." Jodie said.

"hello Ms. Gibbs." Tony said

"oh none of that Ms. Gibbs stuff. Jodie is fine." Tony nodded.

"so Tony you work for Jethro?" It took a minute for Tony to realize she was talking about Gibbs since no one except ducky used his first name.

"yes Ms. Gi- Jodie, I do."

Jodie nodded as if she was getting answers to a question.

Amina spoke, " so Tony the doctor told me you were a match."

"yeah I just got to get cleared to donate and we should be okay. The doctor said it shouldn't take that long to clear me."

Amina exhaled a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She begin to cry.

Marco looked at his mother " mommy why you cwying?"

Amina pushed his hair back looked at Tony and said, "cause baby. I think things are finally going to be alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note: ok so i know i didn't update thursday but i didn't have internet so i couldn't but now i do so to make up for it i'm giving you a triple update! you guys please review and tell me what you like and don't like. i think i'm starting to get writer's block with this story**

**btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter: Good News

Later that day came into Marco's room. There he saw Amina sitting on the edge of Marco's bed while Jodie and Tony sat in chairs talking.

He knocked on the doorframe and everyone looked at him.

"Well Tony I have talked to and looks like you are able to donate since it only affected your lungs."

Tony nodded. "When are you doing the surgery?"

"Tomorrow. We need you to check in tonight. You won't be able to eat or drink after 12. And surgery is at 6 am. You'll be here about two to three days for recovery."

"Thank you doctor."

Doctor nodded. "I'll come by to check on you later."

Amina walked to where Tony was sitting and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop thanking me? I'm just saving our son."

Amina nodded and tried to stop the tears that were falling from her eyes.

Jodie hugged her daughter and was now offering her words of reassurance.

Tony stood. "I need to go to NCIS and talk to the directors about taking a leave of absence. I'll bring back dinner. Okay?"

They all nodded and tony said his goodbyes and left. Thirty minutes later he was walking inside the NCIS bullpen. Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were still at their desks. Tony walked in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Boss I need to take a leave of absence"

"Why DiNozzo?"

"The doctor is going to perform the transplant tomorrow. And I need at least three days in the hospital to recover. I don't know how long after that."

"Ok fill out the paper work and clear it with Vance. How's Marco?"

"Good. Though he was talking to Jodie about his Grandpa Jethro." Tony said smiling at Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee who could hear the conversation chuckled when tony said grandpa Jethro.

Ziva spoke "I was wondering if Amina would mind if I could visit Marco. I would like to get to know him."

"Me too" McGee said agreeing with Ziva.

Tony smiled at his friends who were basically his family.

"Well I have to clear it with Amina. I would say after the surgery."

McGee and Ziva nodded in understanding.

Tony clapped his hands, "ok well I still have to go speak with the director so I will see you guys later."

Tony bounded up the stairs and went to the director's office. Cynthia was there so he asked if the director was available. She made him wait a couple moments and then told him to proceed.

Vance was sitting behind his desk reading files when Tony came in.

He closed the files and said. "What can I do for you Agent DiNozzo?"

"I would like to take a leave of absence."

"Why is that?"

Tony went on to explain about Marco and Amina and Marco's disease.

Vance laughed, "You mean to tell me you had a child with Gibbs' niece and he didn't kill you?"

"In my defense I didn't know that was his niece!" Tony said putting his hands up.

"Very well than I will grant your leave. And you will let check you over before you get on the field."

"Thank you sir." Tony walked to the door opening it up about to leave when Vance called out.

"I hope Marco gets better." Tony nodded and headed back to the bullpen.

The team was still working when he entered.

"Ok boss its official...I'm on leave."

Gibbs nodded, "I'll see you at the hospital"

Tony smiled and headed for the elevator.

**Right After Tony Left the Hospital**

Jodie looked at her daughter and her grandson. Seeing that Marco was asleep she proceeded

"You're sweet on him"

Amina whipped her head around to where her mother was sitting.

"Mama what are you talking about? Sweet on who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about Mimi. Tony! You like him."

Amina huffed at her mother's accusations.

"Mama of course I like him he's the father of my child."

Jodie shook her head at Amina's obliviousness.

"Baby girl I've seen the way you look at him. You want him to butter your bread."

"Mama! No I do not! What type of woman would I be if that's all I thought about while my child is in the hospital?"

"Child I'm not saying that's all you thinking about. But I've seen the way you look at him. Ain't nothing wrong with you going out with him after Marco is better."

"I'm not interested in any man right now. Especially Tony DiNozzo. Trust me Uncle Jet has told me he is a womanizer."

"Sometimes a zebra will changes it stripes. Just give the boy a chance. He likes you too."

Amina shook her at her mother. She didn't have time for dating. But she would admit that if she did she wouldn't mind dating tony DiNozzo. He was funny cute and charming. Right now other things were a priority and dating was not one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**don't own NCIS**

****Chapter 7: Surgery

Tony had come back with dinner and everyone at in Marco's room once again. Tony checked himself around 8. He was in room 311; he decided to go into his room until Marco was asleep for the night.

came into Tony's hospital room and checked him over one last time. He said his goodbyes and told tony he would see him tomorrow morning.

Amina came in soon after that. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Hey I'm leaving for the night but I wanted to let you know how thankful I am once again."

"It's fine Amina. He's our child." Tony smiled

"Well I'm letting you know that once your done recovering in here you're staying at my house. I have an extra room."

"I couldn't do that. I'll be fine in my apartment. You have to take care of Marco

"Tony I talked to the doctor. You will need about a couple of days of care after you get out the hospital. As for Marco I can't be in the room with him. Actually no one can. For about a month he's going to be in isolation so they can judge to see if his body accepted the transplant. So even if I wanted to I can't"

"Oh."

"So no arguments mister." Amina smiled.

"Okay okay you win."

Amina said her goodbyes and left to get some sleep before the surgery.

**the next day**

Amina arrived promptly at 5 am with a coffee in her hand and her laptop in the other. She walked into Marco's room, who surprisingly was up playing with roo.

"Hey baby I thought you would be sleep."

"Hi mommy. I no sleep I scared."

Amina stepped up to macro bedside and rubbed the back of his head.

"Marco baby don't be scared. This is going to make you better."

"Daddy scared?"

"No I don't think your daddy is scared."

"I see him?"

"Not until later they are getting him ready ok?"

Marco nodded and continued to play with roo.

Soon the nurses were coming to Marco's room to wheel him into surgery. Amina was told to stay in the waiting room. A half hour later Jodie had showed up along with Gibbs and his team showed up with coffee and breakfast. Amina looked at them in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amina asked.

"You thought we were going to let you sit here and wait by yourself?" Jodie asked.

"I didn't think anyone would be awake right now."

"Baby girl we are your family we are gonna be here wither you ask for us or not." Jodie answered.

Amina smiled.

"Your sister went to pick up dad by the way." Gibbs said.

Ducky stepped up, "have they told you anything Amina?"

"No other than just to sit her and wait."

They all nodded and sat down waited. Jackson and Eva had come thirty minutes after that and sat with the others. Two hours later and came out. Amina stood and so did everyone else. looked warily at the group.

"Amina can I please speak to you in private?"

" this is our family. If it has to do with Tony or Marco you can speak in front of them."

cleared his throat, "very well then. The surgery was a success. Marci has been moved to ICU and can't have any visitors, so he won't catch an infection. He is up and coherent. If you want to speak to him there is and intercom by his room."

"What about Tony?" Amina asked.

"As for tony he has woken up and is coherent also. You can see him. But i will suggest not everyone go in there at once. Two at a time at the most."

Amina nodded and asked the doctor to show her Marco's room. The others followed. She got there and saw Marco laying down. She pressed the intercom button.

"Hey baby! How are you feeling?"

"Mommy. I sore." Marco looked at her and saw people he didn't know behind her.

"Mommy who those people?"

Amina introduced Ziva, McGee, Palmer and Ducky. Marco laughed at Ducky's name telling the doctor that he like it.

"Baby I'm going to go check on your daddy with Uncle Jethro okay. I'll be back."

Marco nodded and Jodie took over the intercom.

Amina and Gibbs walked to Tony's room. Inside they saw the man sitting up slightly watching the TV.

"Hey guys!" Tony said when ye saw them

"Hey wanted to see how you were doing." Gibbs said

"Well I'm sore that's for sure. How's Marco doing?"

"He's sore too. Being entertained through an intercom and trying to charm the pants off of Ziva." Amina said

"That's my boy!"

"Because you hurting I won't head slap you for that one DiNozzo." Gibbs said

The next few hours and days Amina and the team spent it at the hospital to check on Marco and tony. Tony had told Amina about Eva stopping to see him and thoroughly warning him "Gibbs style" not to hurt her or Marco.

Marco had gotten used to the team and had started calling each person uncle or aunt respectively, just as he did with Abby.

Soon the day for Tony's discharge had come. Amina walked to his room where tony was arguing with the nurse about a wheelchair.

"Tony just get in. That way you can see Marco."

Tony huffed and sat in the chair. Amina convinced the nurse to stop by Marco's room so tony could say goodbye to Marco.

Tony pushed the intercom when he saw Marco was awake.

"Hey champ!"

Marco turned his head, "daddy! I missed you."

"I missed you too champ. How are you feeling?"

"I little better. It no fun!"

"I know champ but soon you'll be out of there and you'll get to play. But I have to go now ok?"

"Ok I love you daddy"

"I love you too Marco."

He stepped away and sat back in the wheel chair and prayed that Marco's body would accept the transplant.


	8. Chapter 8

**don't own NCIS**

Chapter 8: Revelation

Amina had been taking care of tony for a week and she was growing fond of him, not that she would admit it. She and Tony visited Marco during the day and at night they watched movies on the couch. Today was the day Tony was going back to NCIS, desk work not field work, much to his chagrin. He was glad that Amina had taken care of him.

For the first couple of days he was sore so she put him in her bedroom and took the couch, since she had a two bedroom apartment. Tony thought he would go crazy spending so much time with one person.

But with Amina it was easy. She loved to watch movies with him, even quoting lines from her favorite scenes. He could talk about some of the cases they did over the years and she understood. He found out that Gibbs taught her and Evie how to shoot. And that Amina knew the rules and who made them even though she wouldn't tell him.

Tony got up and went to Amina's kitchen. He was going to make her breakfast for being so nice to him.

Amina woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She put on her robe and headed to the kitchen.

When she got there tony was standing at the stove cooking.

"Hey that smells good"

"Yeah I making omelets bacon and toast. Oh and there's a fresh pot of coffee." tony found out the hard way that Amina and Gibbs both acted the same when they didn't get their coffee. But unlike Gibbs Amina actually drunk coffee that wouldn't strip paint off walls.

"Thank god. I didn't know you could cook."

Tony shoved an omelet on a plate and put it in front of Amina.

"Yeah I learned in college. It was either starve or learn how to cook. I used my frat brothers as guinea pigs. Eventually I got better except I did know some Italian recipes from my grandmother Gigi."

Amina dug into her omelet. "Oh my gosh this is good!"

Tony chuckled. "Thanks."

"What recipes did your Gigi teach you?"

"Oh you know the Italian basics lasagna, spaghetti, fettuccine alfredo. Why?"

"Well Marco loves Italian food. For two months he wouldn't eat anything else. Maybe when he gets out you can cook for us?"

Tony was sitting down eating his food by now.

"Sure I would love that. You cook don't you?

"Yeah I do. My mom taught me and I learned how to make some other dishes in college too."

They cleaned up and Tony went to take a shower. Amina was sitting watching TV when tony came out dressed in one of his many suits.

She whistled and said, "Looking good Tone"

Tony raised an eyebrow at her, "Tone?"

"Uh sorry it just slipped."

"No its ok I like it. Minnie."

She smiled got up and fixed his tie. Amina stopped; the scene made everything seemed really domesticated.

"Amina are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was asking if McGee and Ziva could come to the hospital to see Marco and the team wants to have with you. But you seemed to go off into another world."

"Sorry I was thinking about something. That's ok. I already put the team on the visitors list. I would like to get to know them too."

"Well I have to go but I'll see you later." Tony bent down and kissed Amina quickly. He headed out the door.

Amina stumbled and locked the door behind him. She didn't know whether she should be mad or happy that he kissed her again. They talked about possibly dating but made the effective decision not to do anything until Marco was out the hospital. She went to take a shower and get dressed. An hour later she was arriving at the hospital.

Tony walked in the bull pen five minutes to nine. Ziva looked at him and smiled. McGee stuff was there but the man was not which meant that he was with Abby.

Tony sat behind his desk and powered up his computer.

"Zee-vah. Update."

"Well the petty officer's sister admitted to killing him. And the director put us on cold cases for now."

He nodded and began opening the cold case files on his desk. Ziva got up and walked in front of his desk.

"So Tony you stayed at Amina's house. How was it?"

"Why do you want to know my pretty little ninja assassin?"

"What does Ziva want to know?" McGee said walking into the bullpen

"Tony stayed with Amina all week. Don't you want to know how it went?" Ziva said turning to McGee.

"Oh yeah how did it go tony?" McGee asked joining in on Ziva's taunting

"It went just fine mcnosy." Tony said not really wanting to talk about it.

"This is one woman where you can't bag about your escapades about." Ziva said.

"It's brag Ziva." tony said getting annoyed with his colleagues

"She's right you know. Amina's Gibbs' niece. If you tried any of the stuff you tried on her I'm pretty sure Gibbs would kill you." Tim pointed out.

"And you would be right." Gibbs said walking in with his coffee in hand.

Tony stood up. "I would never boss! I mean I would- I mean I mean."

"Forget it DiNozzo! Get back to work."

Tony nodded and got back to work. If he was being honest he did like Amina. She understood him and it was really easy to be around her. But he probably messed that up when he kissed her today. Her fixing his tie before work and standing there talking about their plans today and it felt really domesticated.

Surprisingly he liked it and a thought popped in his head about kissing Amina. And he kissed her. God he was stupid! Amina wanted to wait and he just jeopardized that. He didn't want to mess this up because if he was honest with himself he was falling for Amina and he was falling fast.


	9. Chapter 9

author's note: last update for the week. i hope you guys like it. please review it feeds my muse and makes me want to write more

oh btw: i don't own NCIS

Chapter 9: Secrets Reveled

Amina had gotten to the hospital and went straight to Marco's room. He was still in isolation so she couldn't stay for long. When she got there she saw her sister Evie standing there talking to Marco.

Eva Williams was a year and a half younger than Amina. People often thought they were twins. The both had the same height and build with subtle differences here and there.

"Hey Evie. What's up?"

Eva turned to sister. "Nothing much. Wanted to visit Marco before I went into the shop."

Amina and Eva were business powers. Amina mostly focused on the products they sold and everyday upkeep of the shop Eva managed the books and advertisement of the shop. Ever since Marco got sick Amina didn't go into work as much which meant Eva stepped into her sister's role.

Amina nodded and turned to Marco. "Hey baby how is your morning?

"I fine mommy. Auntie Evie tell me she got me toys!"

"Cool! You'll play with them when you get out ok?"

"Kay!" Marco said as he began to watch a cartoon that was on TV.

Amina turned to her sister who was smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

"What are you smiling for?"

"How was it spending time with the infamous Tony DiNozzo?"

"It was fine we hung out."

"Oh is that all you did?

"Yes! Why does everyone think something is going on between us?"

"Because there is. You're just to slow to realize it. It's not hard to see you are falling fir him."

"It's that obvious?" Amina asked with a frown

"Yes child it is. You are falling in love with tony."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. But you need to talk to him."

Amina nodded and turned to the intercom which still had her finger on it.

Amina looked at her sister, "you don't think Marco heard that?"

They both looked at Marco whose attention was into the TV and said in unison, "nah."

Eva bid her sister goodbye and left. Amina sat near Marco's room and tried to do some work.

Later that day Gibbs came into the bullpen ad went to Tony's desk.

"Going to the hospital. See you there?"

Tony looked up, "yeah boss just finishing up the last of these documents and then I'm out the door."

Gibbs nodded and turned to the rest of the team and barked, "go home."

Soon Gibbs was entering the hospital and heading for Marco's room. He saw Amina sitting in a chair, so he went up to her.

"Hey Minnie. How's he doing?"

"Hey Uncle Jet! He's fine the doctor looked him over and the transplant seems to be taking."

"Ok I'm going to talk to him."

"Good because I have to use the head." Amina said using the military lingo she picked up from him.

"Take your time, I'll be here."

Amina walked off and Gibbs pressed the intercom to speak to Marco.

"Hey bud."

"Gwanpa Jet! I miss you." Marco said excitedly.

Gibbs smiled, "I missed you too. Anything interesting happen today?"

"Uhmm." Marco finger tapped his chin as if in deep thought.

"Oh yeah! The nurse says I get bedda"

Gibbs laughed at his nephew's pronunciation. "It's nurse Marco. That's good. You definitely want to get better. Anything else?"

"Uh I have secwet."

"Oh yeah, what secret?"

"Mommy love daddy!"

Gibbs perked up at this information. "How do you know Marco?"

"Mommy told auntie Evie. She had her finga on the button so i's hear her. Gwanpa jet is mommy mawy daddy?"

"I don't know Marco. But how about we don't tell mommy or daddy ok? It'll be our secret."

"Ok!"

Just then Amina came back from the bathroom. Gibbs was standing there looking at her.

"What?" Amina asked

Gibbs smirked and said, "nothing."

Amina opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by, "hey Amina! Hey boss!"

She turned and saw tony walking up to her and Gibbs.

"Hey Tony. I was just leaving." Gibbs said

Tony nodded and said bye to his boss who was already retreating.

He turned to Amina, "so how's Marco?"

"Good. The doctor said everything is according to schedule. Another week and he should be coming home." Amina smiled.

Tony nodded and began to talk to Marco. Amina moved away and sat back down to finish the work she needed to do. Soon tony was sitting next to her.

"Marco fell asleep. What are you doing?" he said trying to pry over her shoulder.

"Sketching. The boutique needs a new line for fall/winter. I have to get the sketches done so I can get it to the manufacturer."

"That's cool. Didn't know the boutique made their own clothes. But I don't want to talk about that." tony gulped after he said the last part.

Amina quirked an eyebrow looking like a true Gibbs. "Oh what did you want to talk about?"

She turned to give tony her undivided attention.

"That kiss that I gave you this morning. I'm sorry I know we are supposed to be taking it slow but I'm falling for you Amina."

Amina giggled. Tony's shoulders slumped and he said, "Wow you could've just said no. You didn't have to laugh."

Amina stopped. "Tony I laughed because I was going to tell you the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And as for going slow I still would like that but kissing is allowed. So what do you say? Anthony DiNozzo will you be my boyfriend?"

Tony barked out a laugh."Yeah Amina Williams I will. I have heard that question since the third grade and Jane Nettleman asked me after I gave her my last cupcake."

Tony bent his head down and captured Amina's lips in a gentle but firm kiss. He heard a moan not registering which one of them was making it but adding fuel to his fire. Soon he had to pull back because of his lings protesting for air.

"Wow!" Amina huffed

"My sentiments exactly."

They sat there and kept talking until visiting hours were over and they had to leave. They parted their separate ways. Tony was on his way to his apartment when he thought, 'who knew I could be a father and a boyfriend and actually like it?'


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: ok so the set thursday schedule is probably not happening since i'm in the process of moving. so i'm updating now since i just got in idea. i hope you guys/gals like it. please comment and review it feeds my muse!**

**oh btw: i don't own NCIS**

**ps. if anyone can do a banner for this story pm me.**

chapter 10: Hospital Release

It had been a week since Amina and Tony had defined their relationship. They usually left together after visiting hours were over. They would sit up talking until midnight, in Amina's apartment, about what like everything and nothing. Amina opened up about how she hadn't dated since Marco was born. Tony told her about the many failed relationships like Jeanne and Paula.

To Amina talking to Tony was the most natural thing in the world. She and Tony were becoming friends first and it was a good beginning.

Soon the day approached where Marco was to be released from the hospital. Amina woke up early and went about her daily routine. She was sitting down to breakfast when her cellphone rang.

"Hello." Amina answered

"Hey it's me."

Amina smiled at Tony's voice. "Hey Tony! I was just thinking about you"

"Oh yeah?" Amina could hear the smile through the phone

"Yes I was. Are you coming to pick up Marco or do you have to work?"

"He gets out at noon right?"

"Yeah." Amina said

"Yeah I asked Gibbs for a day off. I have to do some errands first but I will be there."

"Ok I will see you then!" Amina said

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Amina quickly finished her breakfast and left. Like Tony she had errands to do. She stopped at the drycleaners and the boutique before seeing Marco.

When she got there Marco was sitting up eating. Marco had been moved into his old room the night before so Amina was allowed to go in as long as she washed her hands and wasn't sick. She walked over to Marco's beside.

"Hey baby. Ready to get out of here?"

"Hi mommy. Yeah it no fun."

Amina chuckled. "I know baby. The doctor has to check you over and then your daddy and I are going to take you home."

Marco nodded in understanding and then went back to eating. Amina sat in the chair and began to do work while they waited for tony and the doctor to arrive. Soon it was eleven thirty and Tony waltzed into the room. He went over to Marco and ruffled his hair.

"Hey champ ready to go?"

"Hi daddy. I go home?"

"Yup. As soon as the doctor checks you out."

As soon as he said that Dr. Coleman walked in. saddle up to Marco and began to check him out while Tony went over to Amina. He leaned down and gave her a short kiss.

"Hey beautiful. How was your day?

Amina smiled up at tony. "Hey handsome. It was good. Got some stuff for Marco, went to the boutique and then I came here. How about you?"

"Well let's see we caught a case a couple of days ago. Except that it's Fornell's so we are joining forces with him and his team. We are almost done and we are wrapping up everything by the end of the week."

"Oh Toby! I haven't seen him in forever. I have to drop in and say hi one day." Amina said excitedly as she walks over to Marco who is now done with his checkup.

"Toby?" Tony muttered in confusion.

He walked over to where everyone and listened to the doctor.

"Marco is fine. Try to work up his stamina since he hasn't been walking for a while. We may have to put him in physical therapy. He will have a checkup every two months. If it's better after a year from now we can safely say he is in remission. Are there any questions?" asked

"Yes. Do we need to keep him from other kids for possible infections?" Amina asked

"Yes and no. he won't be totally in the clear until another week. So if a kid has a cold or fever you should keep them away. After that he should be ok."

"If it's another week why release him now?" Tony asked

"Because we have to build his immune system back up to the outside world."

"Thank you for everything you have done for Marco." Amina stated with tears in her eyes.

"No thank you. You were the most level headed mom I've ever worked with. If there are no questions I will get Marco's discharge papers and you can take him home." The doctor stated.

After he left Tony got the clothes that Amina got for Marco and helped him get dressed. Amina gathered up their things. Finally a nurse came in with the discharged papers and had Amina sign them. They were soon out the hospital and placing Marco in his booster seat in Amina's car.

Amina was about to get in when tony stopped her. "Hey before we go back to your place can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure I have nothing else to do. Where do you want to go?"

"Not telling just follow me."

Amina shrugged and they both hooped in their car. Amina followed tony through traffic and after twenty minutes they pulled up to court house. Tony got out and went to take Marco out of the back seat. Amina stepped out of the car, wondering why they were there.

"Tony why are we here?"

"Well I promised Marco he would be a DiNozzo soon. I like to keep my promises. Is this okay with you?"

"Of course. He definitely should have the same name as his daddy."

Tony picked up Marco and they headed inside. After presenting documents and couple of signatures Marco was going to become a DiNozzo in 5 to seven business days. Tony was also now listed as the Marco's father on his birth certificate. They all headed back to Amina's apartment. Marco and Tony decided to sit down and watch Shrek, which happen to be Marco's favorite movie. Amina decided to make them all sandwiches for lunch.

She set the food down and called the guys to the table. They all sat down and began eating. Tony decided to ask Amina a question that had been bugging him.

"So how well do you know Fornell? I mean you called him toby."

Amina swallowed her food and answered, "Well I know him pretty well. I mean he is one of Uncle Jet's best friends. They knew each other before Diane so he's been in my life for a long time. I can't wait to see him. He's gonna flip that I have a child."

Tony nodded and then ruffled Marco's hair who was busy playing with the apples slices Amina had gave him.

"Well how about we have a dinner next week? We can invite the team, Fornell, and your mom and Eva. That way everyone can see Marco outside of the hospital setting."

Amina nodded, "okay but I have one question?"

"What is it?"

Amina chewed on her bottom lip wondering if she was out of line for asking the question she was about to ask. But she decided to channel her inner Gibbs and ask anyways.

"What about you dad?"

"What about him?" Tony cocked his head in confusion

"Well he is your family and I would like Marco to at least know that he has another grandfather. If it's possible can you invite him?"

Tony sighed he knew he was going to have to tell his dad about Marco and Amina eventually but he didn't think it was going to be that soon. He could see it was important to Amina.

"Yes I will call him and ask. I'm only doing this for you. But be warned that he might not show. What day and time and where?"

"Well I'll ask Uncle Jet to use his backyard since the apartment is too small. We could do a barbeque. What about Saturday at 1?

"That should be good. By then this case should be done and Gibbs can ask Vance to take us off of rotation for this weekend."

Amina nodded. After that discussion they ate the rest of their meal. Amina excused herself to put Marco down for his nap while Tony took out his cell phone and decided to call his dad.

_Might as well get this over with_, he thought

He dialed the familiar number and waited for his dad to pick up the phone. On the third ring his dad picked up.

"Anthony DiNozzo." His father said into the phone

"Hey dad…"


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: ok so the last chapter for the week since i'm moving. it's my longest chapter yet. so please review! thanks goes out to xx1LionsflamE7xx for being my beta for this chapter. i'm going to need a regular beta for this story so let me know if you interested by pm me**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 11: Senior's Visit

"Anthony DiNozzo speaking."

"Hey dad."

"Junior! How are you?"

Tony sighed. He kept telling his dad to call him Tony not junior. But the man never listened.

"It's Tony dad. And I'm good. How about you?"

Senior ignored his son's suggestion on name and instead said, "I'm great son. I actually was going to call you soon. I need to stop in D.C. for some business and wondered if you would like to go to dinner with your old man."

Tony smiled now seeing the opportunity to invite his dad to the barbeque.

"Actually dad I'm going to a barbeque Saturday and would like it if you came with me. I have something to tell you."

"Can't you just tell me now junior?"

"No dad it has to be Saturday. Will you come?"

"Ok junior i will come. Tell me the address and I will be there."

"I'll pick you up. The barbeque is at 1 so be ready at twelve thirty. Will you be staying at your normal hotel?"

"Yes son I will. I guess I'll see you when you arrive."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tony sat on the couch thankful he had gotten that off his shoulders. Amina came into the living room and snuggled up against Tony.

"So I called Uncle Jet and he said its ok. He said you get to invite everyone at work though."

Tony stroked her hair. "Well that's good. I called my father and he's coming to the barbeque."

Amina sat up, "that's great Tony! I can't wait to meet him!"

"He's not that great Amina. Just please don't get your hopes up." Tony said with resignation

"Well anyways Marco is down for a nap and I don't think I've gotten a proper kiss today." Amina said slightly pouting

Tony smiled, "really? Well I think we have to change that."

Tony bent his head down and captured Amina's lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow and passionate. His tongue seeking out permission to enter Amina's mouth. Amina began to moan into the kiss. Tony hands began to drift under Amina's shirt to cusp her breast; she arched into his touch, craving it.

Soon the moans became more frequent. Tony pulled back on the kissing, needing air. He looked to see where his hands were and quickly pulled them from under her shirt and placed them onto his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Tony said looking at Amina

"It's fine Tony actually I liked it a lot." Amina replied licking her lips.

Tony groaned at the sight. Amina was in a word hot. Her already plump lips were swollen and tinged with pink from the kissing. Her hair was tousled from tony running his fingers through it. Her hazel eyes were blown and darkened showing how much she desired Tony right now.

Amina chuckled at Tony's groan. "I guess I'm not the only one who liked it."

Tony cupped Amina's chin, "no you weren't. I promise our first time will not be on a couch when our son is in the next room. I will be laying your body down and pleasuring you until you beg me to let you come."

Amina shivered at Tony's words. "I'll keep you to that promise."

Tony gave her a small peck and turned on the TV. Both of them settling comfortably to watch a movie.

Soon Saturday came fast for everyone. Tony and the team had wrapped up the case the day before just like he said they would. Amina had been staying home with Marco until she could get the clearance from the doctor to enroll him in daycare.

Now she was fretting what to wear to the barbeque. She wanted to impress Tony's dad. She decided on a yellow sundress. She pulled hair back into braid and slipped on red flats. She then went to go get Marco who had been fed, bathed and dressed. She was going to dress him in his Sunday best but decided not to when she knew he was going to get dirty. She decided on jeans, his ironman shirt and sneakers. The shirt Marco had picked out stating he had to show his daddy.

Soon they were in the car on their way to Gibbs' house.

At the same time Tony was on his way to pick up his dad at his hotel. His father had called him saying he got in the day before. Tony pulled up to the hotel. He went into the lobby heading to the receptionist desk when he heard,

"Junior" being called at him.

He turned and there stood his dad. Tony walked up and gave his dad a tense hug.

"Hey dad good to see you." Tony said walking with his father out to his car.

"It's good to see you too junior." Senior said to his son.

They got in the car and pulled off.

"So junior what is this all about?" Senior asked.

"I can't tell you yet dad but I will as soon as we get to the barbeque." Tony said trying to concentrate on the road

Senior sighed, "ok well if you won't tell me. Then at least tell me where the bbq is."

"It's at Gibbs house." Tony said

"Gibbs' house why?" Senior said surprised at Tony's answer

"Don't worry so much dad it's all good news." Tony said.

After Senior didn't ask any more questions. Actually he was relatively silent during the whole trip. Tony knew his father was trying to figure it out.

Soon they were pulling up to Gibbs house. Tony had to park on the street since there were too many cars in Gibbs driveway. Tony and his father got out of the car. They could hear some music and talking going on in the backyard so they head to the back.

When they arrived tony saw Amina, Ducky, Jodie, Jackson sitting down. Abby, Ziva and Breena were talking while Marco, McGee and Palmer were running around. It seemed Fornell and Eva hadn't gotten there yet.

Senior turned to his son.

"Okay will you tell me why I'm here?" He asked with slight annoyance.

"Yes dad you have to meet someone first." Tony turned and waved Amina over to him.

She excused herself from the table and went over to tony.

"Dad this is Amina."

Senior stuck out his hand. Amina shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Amina. I'm guessing you are my son's girlfriend?"

"Pleasure to meet you too sir. And you guessed correctly."

"Well dad Amina isn't just my girlfriend." Tony said interrupting before his dad tried to flirt with Amina

"What else is she?" Senior cocked his head in askance.

"She's the mother of my child. You're a grandfather dad." Tony slowly said.

Senior blinked...twice and then laughed.

"You invite me to a barbeque to tell me she's pregnant? Well congrats son! When is the baby due?"

Amina and tony shook their heads in terror.

"Mr. DiNozzo you've got it wrong I'm not pregnant. My son is almost three years old. He's over there." Amina said pointing to Marco.

"Wait he's three. Son why didn't you tell me? Whats his name?" Senior asked

Tony softened when he saw that his dad wasn't mad but actually sad that his son wouldn't tell him something like this.

"Dad it's not what you think. I didn't know about him until about a month ago. And his name is Marco."

Senior had a look of confusion so Amina stepped in and told Senior the story of Marco's conception and her and Tony's reconnection. After that senior was quiet.

"Mr. DiNozzo are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Amina asked worriedly

"No I'm fine. Call me Anthony or senior. Not Mr. Dinozzo. I'm just trying to understand that my grandson is part Gibbs."

"Yes he's part Gibbs. Got a problem with it?" Gibbs said sneaking up on the trio.

"On the contrary. It just makes you and me family Gibbs." Senior smiled at the grimacing man.

"We'll see about that." Gibbs said walking away to man the grill.

Tony, Amina, and Senior sat down with Jodie and Jackson. Amina introduced everyone and then turned to Senior.

"Senior would you like to meet your grandson?"

Senior shook his head yes and Amina called Marco over.

The boy walked over eyeing the new arrival. He went over to his dad and sat in his lap.

"Hi daddy! Look i go iwonman" Marco said pointing to his t-shirt.

"That's nice Marco. Champ I have someone I want you to meet. This is my dad." He said pointing to senior.

Marci smiled. "You my daddy's daddy?" He said to Senior

"Yes I am. I'm Anthony Senior. Whats your name?"

"Hey you got my name and daddy's name!" Marco said excitedly.

"Hmm I thought your name was Marco." Senior smiling and playing along

"My name Marco. My name is Marco Anthony Jethwo DiNo…DiNo..." The boy said stumbling at his new last name

"DiNozzo" Tony said helping his son out.

"Yeah DiNozzo!" Marco said bouncing on his father's lap.

"Well it's nice to meet you Marco Anthony Jethro DiNozzo. I'm your Grandpa Anthony." Senior smiled at the boy.

"Gwanpa Anthony? I got two gwampas. Gwampa Jack and Gwanpa Jethwo."

"Well can you add one more?" Senior asked him

Marco tapped his finger as if in deep thought. "Yeah!"

He got up and hugged Senior. He proceeded to sit on his lap. Amina had taken out her camera and snapped a shot. She looked at tony and mouthed told ya so.

After a while everything became normal again. Eva had come and was now talking to Abby about something.

Amina was sitting talking to her mom when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw toby or Fornell to some, standing next to her uncle by the grill.

She walked over and gave the man a big hug.

"Hey Amina. I haven't seen you in forever." He said to her

"I know Toby it's been years. So what has Uncle Jet been telling you?"

"Oh its Toby now? I remember when you used to call me Uncle Toby." Tobias said cocking an eyebrow

"Okay Uncle Toby what has Uncle Jet been telling you?"

"Nothing much filling me in on why there was a little boy that looked like DiNutzo here. Why didn't you tell us?"

Amina sighed knowing he was going to ask that question. "I don't know but I promise not to hide something major like that again."

Tobias shook his head. "Better not. So you and Dinutzo huh?"

"Yes Uncle Toby, Tony and I are together. I expect you and Uncle Jet to leave him alone."

Gibbs just grunted while Tobias smiled deviously.

"No can do sweetheart. Got to give the man a little bit of grief."

Amina just shook her head in resignation.

"Well would you like to meet Marco?"

Tobias nodded and Amina called Marco over. The introductions were about the same as when Marco met senior. Marco was delighted to call Tobias Uncle Toby and that he had a 'cousin' Emily.

After a day of fun and relaxation everyone began to leave one by one. Amina was driving back to her place thinking that maybe everything was going to be alright


	12. Chapter 12

author's note: so i have another update for you guys! since i love you so much! the next update might skip ahead, just a warning. oh i'm still looking for a beta and someone to do a banner for this story. if you're interested in either please pm. now on with the show!

oh btw don't NCIS

Chapter 12: A Very Good Day Indeed

Amina had awoken the next morning to the ringing of her phone on her bedside table. She picked it up blindly.

"Hello?" Amina said groggily

"Hey babe did I wake you?" Tony asked

"Yeah, but it's ok. I can't believe I slept so late" Amina said eyeing her alarm clock which read nine thirty.

"And here I thought I was calling to early on a Sunday. You are definitely a Gibbs." Tony said chuckling

"So what did you call for?" Amina asked while adjusting herself so she was sitting up against her pillows

"Well my dad wanted to know if he could come over to spend time with Marco before he left today. I told him i would check it out with you first."

"Of course he can come over! What time did you want to come over?" Amila asked

"Hmm, how about in an hour? It'll give you time to wake and feed Marco." Tony supplied

Amina was about to reply when Marco came into her room and lay next to her on her bed.

"Yeah ok I'll see you in hour babe. Love you." Amina said not realizing what she just said to tony.

"Ok bye." Tony said.

After Amina hung up she realized what she said to Tony and started to freak out a little. She was in her own head space when Marco cut in.

"Mommy i hungwy."

"Ok I'll make you some French toast." Amina said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Marco followed his mother and sat in his chair that had a booster seat on it.

Amina quickly made breakfast and ate with Marco. After she cleaned up she bathed and dressed Marco in jeans and a batman t-shirt on his insistence. She then took a shower herself and dressed in jeans and a purple shirt.

She had just put her semi wet hair in a bun when the doorbell rang. Marco was watching one of those shows on Nick Jr. Amina went to open the door.

"Hi senior. Hi Tony. Come in." She said moving to the side so the men could enter the apartment.

Marco saw who was standing in their living room and ran to give senior a hug.

"Hi Gwanpa Anthony! Hi daddy!"

"Hi champ." Tony said ruffling the boy's hair

"Hello Marco." Senior said to the boy also.

"Gwanpa what that?" Marco asked looking at the bag that was in his grandfather's hand

"Well how about we sit on the couch and see?" Senior said

They went to sit on the couch where senior pulled out toy cars for Marco and an avengers action figures set. Marco squealed and asked he could play with them.

"Of course you can champ. Your grandpa got them for you. I need to talk to mommy for a minute ok?" Tony said

Marco nodded but wasn't paying attention to his father.

"Dad we'll be in the kitchen."

Senior waved them off and continued to play with Marco. Tony and Amina walked into the kitchen where they both sat at the table.

Tony cleared his throat and spoke, "did you mean what you said earlier? You know the love comment?"

Amina bit on her lip, wondering if she should admit her feelings so early on. She sighed and went for it.

"Yes I did though I didn't want to say it like that."

"How did you want to say it?"

"Well I probably would say 'Tony even though its early I want you to now I've fallen in love with you and I love you so much." Amina said seriously

"Well in that case I would say Amina I love you too. Actually I'm saying it now Amina I love you."

"I love you too."

Tony got up and pulled Amina up too. He kissed her gently and pulled her snug against him. Amina could feel Tony's bulge against her stomach and that made her moan into his mouth. Tony cupped her ample bottom and squeezed. Amina loved the sensations. She stopped abruptly when she remembered where she was and who were in the next room.

"Sorry but I didn't want Marco or senior to walk in on this." Amina said straightening out her clothes

"It's ok I understand, wrong place wrong time. I promised to make you scream in pleasure. But I don't want my father or son walking in on us." Tony said

Amina hot some drinks out the fridge and went into the living room. She smiled at the sight of Marco playing his version of the Avengers where he was Ironman and he made Senior be Captain America.

"Can I play?" Amina asked sitting the drinks on the coffee table.

"Yeah you be girl mommy." Marco said handing her the Black Widow action figure

"I want to play too!" Tony said like an oversized kid

"You be Thor daddy." Marco said handing his dad the action figure.

Amina and Tony sat on the floor, and for the next hour played with Marco and senior.

Soon it was lunch time and Amina went to make everyone sandwiches. Senior and Tony were sitting on the couch while Marco played with his toy cars.

"So when are you going to marry that girl?" Senior asked

"Dad! We just started dating. We haven't even moved in together." Tony said to his dad.

"Son I've seen the way you look at her. You look at her as if the sun rises and sets on her. That's love. You better get a move on it if you don't want someone else snatching her up."

"Dad it's way too early. We only have been officially dating for a couple weeks."

"Okay ok I'll lie off for now." Senior said raising his hands up in surrender

Tony shook his head at his dad antics. He wouldn't admit it out loud but nowadays when he saw himself married it was to Amina. And that made him happy.

Amina called them to lunch make each guy wash their hands. They all sat at the table talking and eating. Senior made plans to come back up for Christmas and Marco's birthday to visit. Tony sat back and enjoyed the sight. He and his dad seemed to be getting along better and Senior was great to Amina and Marco.

For a couple more hours, Senior spent time playing with Marco. But all too soon it was time for him to leave. Tony had dropped him off at the airport with the promise of sending pictures of Marco and calling more frequently.

Now Tony was sitting on Amina's couch sniggled with his two favorite people. It was Marco's bedtime so Tony picked up the sleeping boy and placed him in his bed, tucking him in.

Amina sat on the couch waiting for tony to come back. Tony came back and wrapped his arm behind Amina

"Marco has his check up at ten tomorrow. Do you want me to call you and let you know what the doctor says?"

"Yes definitely. I can't take another day off so soon. If the doctor gives the ok are you enrolling Marco in preschool?"

"Yeah his preschool has been notified. The good thing it's in between the boutique and NCIS so if we both can pick him up when we need to."

"Have they been notified of the changes?" Tony asked

"Yes they now have Marco's new updated information. You have been listed as his father and one of the primary drop off and pick up people with my mom and Uncle Jet as options if either you or I cannot pick him up."

"Good. I want to drop him off one day so they know what I look like."

"That's great." Amina said yawning

"Well it looks like someone's tired. I should get going." Tony said getting up

"You could stay here. My bed is big enough and you still have clothes that you left here." Amina said

Tony smiled, "are you sure?"

"Yes." Amina stood and held her hand out to Tony.

They went to her room. Amina went into her bathroom and changed into her pajamas

Tony did the same and just kept his under shirt and boxers on. Amina got under the covers and Tony jounced her and soon they both were asleep with Amina's back pressed to Tony's front and his arm draped over her waist.

When Amina woke in the morning she looked over and the spot was empty. She saw a note on the pillow and read it.

_'Had to leave got called in. It was nice not sleeping by myself. I love you and I will see you later, love Tony.'_

Amina smiled and got up and ready for the day. Soon she and Marco was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to check Marco over and give him clearance. stepped in the room.

"Hello Marco and Amina."

"Hi "

"Hi!" Marco said

"So Marco let's check you out so we can see if you ready to go back to preschool."

"Okay!" Marco said as he bounced up and down

Thirty minutes later Marco and Amina were in the car headed to the boutique. She put her Bluetooth in her ear and dialed Tony's number.

"Hey babe." Tony said

"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Amina said as she heard shuffling in the background

"No you're not."

"Well I just wanted to let you know Marco got the all clear. He's going to be in preschool tomorrow morning."

"That's great! What time are you dropping him off?"

"Eight thirty. I have a nine o clock meeting. Why?"

"I want to go with you. This will be my first drop my child off at school experience."

"Ok well I'll see you at the apartment at 8."

"Ok babe, love you. Yell Marco I love him."

"Love you too Tony. And I will."

Tony hung up and Amina drove on thinking maybe she could see herself spending the rest of her life with Anthony DiNozzo Jr.


	13. Chapter 13

**author's note: just so you guys know i skipped ahead in the story. i'm not in love with the chapter but it's necessary for the story to progress. i hope you like it. on with the show!**

**oh btw dont own NCIS**

Chapter 13: A Little Getaway

It had been two months since senior came to visit. Marco was doing much better and just had his second checkup. He often came home with stories of his school day. He had told Amina just last week that he had a girlfriend.

As for Amina she was getting back into the swing of things. It was hard readjusting the first week of Marco being in school but it quickly resolved itself. Amina and Tony were still going strong even though she worried that Tony could lose interest because they hadn't made love yet.

Tony had tried to reassure her that he understood that they were taking it slow, but Amina wasn't convinced. This weekend she planned on taking their relationship farther. Uncle Jet had agreed to watch Marco since her mother was out of town. She had a romantic getaway planned for Tony.

Amina had packed Marco's stuff and was going to drop him off at NCIS headquarters so she could pick up tony. Amina went in to Marco's preschool and saw him at a table coloring with a little girl. She smiled thinking the little girl must be Kayla, Marco's girlfriend.

Amina flagged down Marco's teacher, Ms. Holly as Marco called her. The redheaded woman came over to Amina.

"Hi Ms. Williams how are you?"

"I'm good Ms. Holly. How was Marco today?"

"Good. He had a little trouble at naptime though saying how he was going to see his grandpa Jethro's job."

Amina chuckled; Marco had been so excited when she told him he would be saying with uncle jet.

"Yes we are going there now. How was his speech therapy?"

Amina signed Marco up for the preschool's speech therapy program. He could now pronounce his r's and hardly had a lisp anymore.

"It was good. The therapist thinks Marco has learned everything he could from her so today was their last session."

Amina smiled. "Ok. Oh before i forget I'm bringing cupcakes in next week for Marco's birthday. Is that ok?"

"Yes its Wednesday right? The 17th?"

"Yes." Marco's birthday was October 17th. He had asked Tony and Amina to have a party at his school and they agreed.

"Well we are really lucky that none of the kids have food allergies so bring whatever you like. Maybe around 2? That way it's after naptime."

"Ok thank you."

Ms. Holly nodded and went to go get Marco. Marco gathered up his lunch box coat and book bag, and ran to his mother.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby ready to go?"

"Yes! I get to see grandpa Jethro!"

Amina took his hand and went to the car. She buckled him in and drove off.

She eyed Marco through the rearview mirror. The child was playing with his and held leapfrog game.

"So baby how was your day?"

"It was awesome mommy! We learned to write our names! And i colored with Britney my girlfriend."

"I thought Kayla was your girlfriend."

"No she's boring now. So Britney's my girlfriend now. Marco said as if was telling his mother obvious things

She chuckled; Marco definitely got that from Tony.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the navy yard. Amina grabbed Marco's overnight bag and his book bag and guided him along. After they went through the detectors and security they were escorted to the bullpen.

Marco was looking at NCIS in awe. He pointed to almost everything. When they reached the bullpen Amina could see tony at his desk with his head bent down writing something. She turned and saw uncle jet typing slowly on his computer. She waved to him and he smiled.

"Daddy!" Marco said excitedly almost yelling

"Marco inside voice right now." Amina said sternly

"Sorry." Marco said now hugging his dad who was smiling.

"Not that I mind but what are you guys doing here?" Tony asked

"Well Marco is going to stay with Uncle Jet for the weekend. While you and I go on a trip I have planned." Amina stated

"Ok. I need to tell Vance that I won't be available this weekend." Tony said standing up

"Already taken care of Tony. The team is off rotation." Gibbs said going over to hug Marco.

Ziva and McGee smiled at Gibbs.

"Do I not get a hug too Marco?" Ziva said to the little boy.

"Oh I forgot. Hi auntie Ziva!" He said hugging the mossad officer

Marco raced over to McGee and hugged him.

"Hi Uncle Tim!"

"Hi Marco. How was school?"

Marco smiled and went to retell his school day. He got to the part about his new girlfriend when Tony whispered to Amina.

"Wasn't he dating Kayla like last week?"

"Yeah apparently she got boring. The flavor of the week is Britney. Sound like anyone you know?"

Tony grinned down at Amina. "So this weekend away. Want to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope not really." Amina answered walking to her uncle jet's desk.

"Ok Uncle Jet his toys are in book bag along with, his action figures, book, and activity books. He needs to do at least one page of the activity book tonight and then he's free for the weekend. Clothes are in this bag. Bedtime is at 8:30 and make sure he uses the bathroom before he goes to sleep no matter what he says." Amina said handing Marco's bag to her uncle.

"Got it." Gibbs said

"Good. You have my number and Tony's. Rule number 3 if you need anything."

Gibbs smirked at his niece. He realized that this was the first time Amina was going to be away from Marco and she was nervous.

"Got it. It'll be fine Minnie mouse."

He turned to Marco.

"Hey Marco how about we go bring your Aunt Abby a cafpow and maybe she'll let you touch major mass spec."

"Ok!" The boy said getting off of Tim's lap where the man was showing him his computer.

"Say bye to your mommy and daddy." Gibbs told his nephew

Marco walked over and tugged on hos moms pants leg. Amina bent down and hugged Marco.

"Be a good boy for your grandpa ok. Maybe he'll show you how to sand the boat. I love you"

"Ok. I love you too." Marco went over to tony and hugged him too

"I love you champ be good." Tony said

"I will daddy promise. I love you too."

With that said Gibbs took Marcos hand and they both headed to Abby's lab. Tony went to gather his things.

"I hope you two have a good weekend." Amina said to Ziva and McGee.

"You too. See you on Monday tony." McGee said

Tony had his bag and grabbed Amina's hand. They went to the elevator and got in.

"I was thinking you could meet me at my apartment in say an hour and we could leave from there. How about it?"

"That's fine. I have to pack anyways. What am i packing for?"

"T shirt and jeans should be ok. Maybe something semi-formal in case we want to go out to eat."

Tony nodded his head. They reached the parking lot and got in their cars each going to their apartment.

An hour later on the dot tony rung the bell. Amina opened the door with her bag in her hand.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Amina said.

They got into Amina's car and headed to the highway. Throughout the drive tony tried to get Amina to give him hints. Luckily for Amina the drive only took an hour. When she stopped the car toy looked at where they were at.

It was the mirage hotel one of the most expensive hotels in the country. Tony whistled in disbelief.

"I think you have the wrong hotel."

Amina laughed. "No a client i frequently design dresses for gave me an all-expense paid three night bonus package. It also includes some spa treatments and a night at the restaurant."

"Wow you must design some beautiful dresses then."

"I like to think so. Come on lets go check in." Amina said getting out the car.

She opened the trunk and tony grabbed both of their bags. They walked into the hotel andTtony was amazed by all of it. It was beautiful the ceiling had been painted to resemble the Sistine chapel.

Amina walked to the receptionists' desk with tony followed close behind her.

"Hi I'm checking in under Amina Williams." Said to perky blond woman, whose name tag read Marsha, at the receptionist desk.

"Hello MS Williams. I need your license and we can get you checked in." Marsha said

Amina handed over her license and the woman began to type away on her computer. Amina turned to tony, who was still looking at the building in awe.

"So what do you want to do first?"

Tony was about to answer when Marsha interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Williams but it seems the room that you booked is under maintenance. If you will wait one moment I will get my manager to see how we can compensate you."

Amina nodded as Marsha picked up the phone. Tony stepped closer to Amina and put his hand around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Marsha hung up the phone just as Tony was going to say something.

"Well my manager wants to compensate you by upgrading your room to a suite free of charge. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Ok one moment and I will give you your keys." Marsha said as she typed away.

She had Amina sign for the room and handed her the keys. They went to the elevator and pressed the button for floor 10. Tony shifted from foot to foot excited to spend time alone with Amina. He wondered if this meant they were taking their relationship to the next level. He didn't want to assume anything when it came to her and their relationship. Never assume double check…rule number three.

The doors opened up, Amina and Tony stepped out. They walked down the hall until they got to their room, 1016. Amina used the key card and opened the door. There was a huge king sized bed that looked soft to the touch. A flat screen TV hung up on the wall. She heard Tony close the room door behind them and set the bags down.

"There is another room I'm going to check it out ok." Tony said

Amina nodded but went to check the bathroom. When she got there she was in love. There was a huge Jacuzzi that could easily fit five people. The bathroom had a double sink countertop and a glass incased shower.

She went back to the room where tony was walking back from the room he searched.

"Full kitchen and living room with a flat screen TV!" Tony said excited

"Nice. There is a Jacuzzi that could fit at least five people in there. I do plan on using it soon." Amina said as she sat on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Amina exactly what are we doing here? I mean I think I know but I don't want to assume you're thinking what I'm thinking." Tony said quickly

"Tony calm down. I wanted us to come on this trip to make our relationship a little more physical. It's hard to do that when Marco is always with us so I thought that this could be a weekend for me and you." Amina said as she pulled Tony down on top of her and kissed him slowly.

**sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. but i wanted to have their first time to be a stand alone chapter. but if you guys don't want smut i wont do it. let me know soon because i'm going to try to post the next chapter in the next few days**


	14. Chapter 14

**author's note: so i promised you guys a little smut so here it is. i hope you like it!**

**oh btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 14: A Little Loving

Tony got off Amina and began to undress her. Once she was totally bare he did the same to himself. He went into the bathroom and ran the water in the Jacuzzi tub. He poured some bubble bath into the Jacuzzi. He came back out where Amina was sitting up on her elbows.

"What are you doing?" Amina asked

"You wanted to take a dip in the Jacuzzi. Now's our chance." Tony said going to her.

"Not right now! Tony right now I'm very horny and I would like my boyfriend to come handle the situation." Amina whined

"Just trust me." Tony said picking her up bridal style

"What are you doing?" Amina asked as they enter the bathroom and tony slowly stepped into the tub.

He didn't answer her as he sat down in the tub and slammed her down onto his waiting cock. His green eyes shone with love and desire as he lifted Justine until just the head of his cock was inside of her. He held her there for just a moment before slamming her down again.

Amina leaned forward so that her breasts brushed against Tony's face and chest. He slammed her down once more, took a breast in his hands and stuffed as much of it as he could into his mouth.

Amina moaned and crushed herself against him. Tony bit, sucked and gnawed on her nipple as he ground against her.

"Harder!" She screamed as she ground back rubbing her clit against his pubis.

He bit and sucked the now swollen and sensitive nipple even harder as he swiveled his hips against her.

"Like that!" Amina moaned as the first orgasm of the day began.

The moan began as a soft mewling that grew louder each second. Without missing a beat, Tony released the nipple, kissed it and took the other nipple into his mouth.

"Tony." Was all that she got out before she came for the second time.

He carried her from the tub to the bed and laid her on her stomach.

"You didn't come yet." Amina said when she caught her breath.

"Don't worry about it." Tony replied. "We've got plenty of time. This is all about you."

The smell of lavender filled the room. She turned her head to see a bottle of lavender scented oil in his hand

"Close your eyes and relax." He told her as he moved to her feet.

He poured a generous amount of the oil into his hands and began to massage Amina's feet taking care to get between each toe. After massaging one foot, Tony kissed it and moved on to the other; giving it the same loving attention.

He moved to her calves, gently massaging and kneading the muscles in his hands. Each movement was slow and deliberate meant to give relaxation as well as pleasure.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Amina asked thinking that it might have been a skill he learned from a professional.

"I just know, now shush and relax." Tony replied.

He worked his way up her thighs and stopped at her ass. He poured warm oil over each globe and began to massage it into her skin. Amina moaned and opened her legs in invitation.

Tony slipped his oil slicked hand between her legs and went straight for her clit. He circled it several times with a finger before pressing down and moving it from side to side. When she was about to come, he pulled back only to take her to the brink again.

On the fourth time, he let her come. Amina buried her face in a pillow and came for the third time that day. As she settled, Tony continued the massage. By the time he was done with her arms, Amina was more than half asleep.

He gently turned her onto her back, having another bottle of oil in his hands. This time, he started at her head massaging the fragrant oil into her temples. He slowly worked his way down her body stopping to massage her breast, her stomach and finally her mound. He toyed with her nub while he sucked a nipple until she came again.

"Tony..." Amina said sleepily.

"Shh." Tony whispered as he lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Amina slowly closed her eyes. Minutes later, her breathing had slowed and deepened. She had fallen asleep.

When she woke up, he planned to talk to her about scheduled getaways. If she balked, he would have no problems with taking control as he had just done. As he rested, he thought about the future. Did she want to get married? Have more children? Would they be boys or girls?

Finally, he decided that it didn't matter. He didn't want to rush what they had. He would talk to Amina when the time was right.

A soft, but insistent sucking on his balls woke him. Amina stopped long enough to look up at him and smile.

"Very sneaky, but very nice." Tony commented with a sigh.

Amina went back to sucking one sac and then the other as she stroked the hardened length of him. Amina closed his eyes and blocked out everything except the sensation of being stroked and sucked.

"On top." He demanded. He wanted to release his seed deep inside of her.

Amina released the sac that she was sucking and gave him a stern look. "You got to call the shots earlier. Now it's my turn."

She took as much of him as she could into her warm mouth and began to hum.

"Oh shit!" Tony swore as Amina continued to hum around his cock. His cock felt as if it were inside a warm, wet vibrator.

"I won't last if you keep that up." He replied even as he thrust his hips toward her in search of her mouth.

"Then don't." She replied. "You denied yourself for me last night, don't do it now."

"Amina..."

Tony thrust his hips up to her face, his pubis meeting her nose as she took the length of him into her mouth and resumed humming and sucking him. She pulled back until just the head of his cock was in her mouth and very gently bit down.

"Oh god!" Tony moaned.

He could feel the orgasm begin in his toes and he wanted it to stop; but yet he didn't. He moaned again when Amina touched the underside of his cock where the shaft met the head with her tongue, wiggled it and hummed.

His entire body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he emptied into Amina's waiting mouth. When nothing more came out, she climbed on top of him and eased herself down onto his cock.

"Oh my god Amina! Don't..."

His words were cut off by a scream in a voice that he barely recognized as his own. He screamed again as Justine's vaginal muscles clenched around his already sensitive cock.

Afterwards when he was recovered, he wanted to know how she did what she did.

"I gather that you liked it?" Amina asked.

"I loved it!" Tony replied. "But back to caring for you; are you hungry? We can go get food."

"I'm not hungry yet." Amina replied. "And this is as much about you as it is me. You work every bit as hard as I do and you need to be cared for as well. I have a proposal to make."

"I'm listening." Tony replied wondering if they were on the same wavelength.

"I propose that once a week we spend the night and day alone. It doesn't have to be the same night each week and if it doesn't happen, we try to do our best the next week."

"I like it." Tony replied. "But I would like to take it a little further. We take turns planning the evening. Whatever happens is up to whoever's turn it is to plan the evening."

"So if I wanted to watch a chick flick?" Amina asked.

"Then we watch a chick flick." Tony replied. "If I want to watch a ball game, then that's what we'll do. The point isn't what we do, but that we do it together. Our lives are crazy and we need to make time for each other. What do you think?"

"Who goes first?" Amina asked.

"Ladies first." Tony replied. "Just say when and I'm here."

"Anything goes?" Amina asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Anything... what are you thinking about doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm not saying." Amina replied. "But I can tell you that it'll be fun."


	15. Chapter 15

**author's note: so this chapter was for the reviews said they wanted to see gibbs reaction to tony and amina dating as well as a little gibbs and marco bonding. i hope you like it. please review!**

**btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 15: Grandpa Jethro

******************Right After Tony and Amina Left**********************

After Amina and Tony left Gibbs took Marco downstairs to Abby's lab. As they stepped off the elevator and into the lab, Abby's music blasted through the speakers. Marco covered her ears and Gibbs turned the music down.

Abby spun around wondering who would dare turn off her music. She was about to say something to the offender when she saw that Gibbs and Marco stood by the door.

"Hey Gibbs! Hey Marco! How are you bud?" She said excitedly

Marco walked over to the enthused Goth.

"Hi Aunty Abby. I'm fine. Grandpa Jethro said I could see major mass spec."

"Oh course you can bud." She grabbed the little boys hand and started to show him all the lab equipment.

Gibbs stood off to the side and smirked. The team had known Amina and Marco less than four months and now everyone considered them family. When he brought it up to ducky, the doctor said it had to do with them actually being Gibbs family.

Abby was the most excited about Amina and Marco. She liked being called an aunt and doting on the young boy. She was doubly excited when she heard Amina and tony refer to themselves as a couple. He wouldn't be surprised if she was planning their wedding.

Gibbs grunted at the thought of tony and Amina together. He wasn't as mad as he thought he was going to be when he found out. Tony was his 2IC and he trusted him with his life. But to trust him with his niece was a whole different matter. Gibbs had a private talk with Tony about a month ago.

************************Flashback*************************

They were in the bullpen working on reports after closing a case when Gibbs decided to talk to Tony.

"Tony conference room now" Gibbs grunted getting up and making his way to the elevator

"Yes boss." Tony said warily following Gibbs.

They stepped into the elevator and Gibbs waited to it started moving to hit the emergency stop button. He turned to Tony and was about to say something when tony started speaking

"Whatever it is its Ziva's fault!"

Gibbs head slapped his 2IC.

"Tony you're not in trouble…yet"

Tony's brows buckled in confusion.

"So what is this about boss?"

"You and Amina, are you dating her?"

Tony's eyes widened but he knew if he didn't tell the truth he would be in more trouble.

He sighed, "Yes I am boss."

Gibbs nodded. "You two are adults so whatever I say probably won't matter. But I will tell you this; I will not stand by and let my niece become one of your many conquests. If you're not fully committed let her know now before you break her heart." Gibbs said breaking out his best glare that would have most criminals confessing by now.

"Boss it's not like that. Amina means more to me than you would ever know. I did something I haven't done in a long time...entertained thought of marriage. I've admitted to her that I'm fallen in love with her." Tony said

Gibbs knew Tony hadn't thought of marriage since his engagement with Wendy ended.

"Ok Tony but if you hurt her you answer to me." Gibbs said starting the elevator again

*************************End Flashback****************************

"Grandpa Jethro I'm hungry." Marco said interrupting Gibbs of his thoughts.

"Ok how about we get a pizza before we go home. Then we can watch some TV and maybe I'll show you how to work on the boat." Gibbs said

"Yeah!" Marco said excitedly

They left Abby's lab with numerous goodbyes to the Goth. Gibbs and Marco took the elevator back to the bullpen. When they got there McGee and Ziva were still there.

"Reports done?" Gibbs barked

"On your desk Boss." McGee said

Gibbs nodded and turned to Ziva. "How about you Ziver?"

"In two seconds, coming to your printer." She said and exactly two seconds later the sound of printing paper was heard.

"Ok go home. I'll see you on Monday." Gibbs said gathering his and Marco's things.

"Bye Uncle Tim and Aunt Ziva!" Marco said as he gave each of them a hug.

Gibbs led him to the elevator and they walked to Gibbs charger. Gibbs buckled him in and they left the navy yard. Gibbs drove under the speed limit since Marco was in the car. He looked in the rearview and the boy was in his booster seat he got from Tony's car playing some type of handheld game.

They got to his house in thirty minutes and got Marco and his stuff out and went into the house.

"Hey bud, go sit on the couch and start on your activity book and I will order the pizza."

Marco nodded and went to sit on the couch to do his work. Gibbs picked up the phone and ordered two pizzas. Twenty minutes later after Gibbs had helped Marco with his work both guys were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching a movie.

Gibbs had no clue what it was, but it was obvious Marco took after Tony because he was quoting the children's movie and getting excited about certain scenes. Gibbs laughed who would have thought there would be a child that shared Gibbs and DiNozzo DNA in the world. After they were done Gibbs cleaned up their mess.

"Marco how about we go downstairs and I teach you how to sand the boat." Gibbs said

"Okay Grandpa Jet." Marco said getting off the couch and following Gibbs to the basement.

Gibbs showed Marco how to sand the boat and let the boy sand a couple spots. Soon it was eight so Gibbs called it quits and took Marco upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Okay bud. Let's change into your pajamas then get into bed okay?" Gibbs said to the boy posing it as a question but it was really an order.

Marco nodded and changed into his ironman pajamas. Gibbs made him use the bathroom and then tucked him into bed. He was about to leave when Marco stopped him

"What is it bud?" Gibbs asked

"Can you read me a story? Mommy and daddy read me stories. But daddy does it better because he does silly voices." Marco said

"Ok what story do you want to hear?" Gibbs said sitting at the edge of the bed

"The gingerbread man! It's in my bag."

Gibbs got the book and started to read it to the young boy. He had only got a couple pages in and the boy was fast asleep. He quietly left the room and headed back to the basement. He worked on the boat thinking it had been a long time since he put a child to bed and it didn't cause the pain in heart to do it. He knew Kelly and Shannon would love Marco. Kelly would've been a little pissed at her cousin for not telling them sooner but would have eventually got over it. He smiled at the thought of his girls, thinking now he had more family to help him get through.


	16. Chapter 16

**author's note: so here's another chapter. i hope you like it. please review!**

**oh btw don't own NCIS**

Chapter 16: Vacation's Over...Back To Business

It was hours after the first love making session that Amina and Tony were laying on the bed. Their limbs were entangled and they were sweaty. Amina laid her head on Tony; her ear was resting right against his heart. She was running her hands through his chest hairs when Tony spoke up.

"How do you feel about us getting married?"

Amina stopped and sat up so she was looking Tony in the eyes.

"What? Are you serious? Don't kid with me Tone."

Tony chuckled. "Tone? I like that. No I'm not kidding with you. I'm serious. I want to be with you and Marco. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep. I want our son to grow up in a household where his parents love each other."

"You really are serious about this!"

"I told you I'm serious. If I could marry you now i would, but since it's not-"

"Wow. I didn't think you would want to get married." Amina said cutting tony off

Tony sat up turning his body to face Amina and look her in the eyes.

"Yes I want to marry you. I've thought about it for a while. I know it's soon but i told you i love you. I want to grow old with you and have more children with you. Is that too much?"

"No no no! It's just that I'm surprised. I mean four months is a short time to know someone. But you're right I love you and I know that this is it for me. Tony there is no one else. It's a forever thing." Amina said.

Tony smiled, "forever." And kissed Amina.

The kissing soon led to more lovemaking. They were lying down again when tony thought of something.

"So is that a yes?" Tony asked

Amila chuckled "yes I'll marry you. But you get to tell Abby."

"How about we host another get together and tell everyone at the same time?"

"That'll be good. What about where we are gonna live? Both of our apartments are too small for both of our things."

"Well we could look for houses that way we have room to grow."

Amila smiled and said okay. She snuggled into Tony and fell asleep.

**********************Monday Morning******************************

Soon it was Monday morning and Amina and Tony checked out of the hotel and Amina was driving back to her apartment. They had made love all weekend only getting out of bed for bare necessities like relieving themselves and eating.

Soon they pulled to her complex and Tony got out and went into his car. He headed to his apartment to change while Amina went to pick up Marco from Gibbs' house.

She stepped into the unlocked house and heard voices come from the kitchen. She followed the noises and saw her uncle sitting down drinking coffee and Marco eating cereal.

"Hey baby!" Amila said

Marco swallowed his food,"Mommy!" He said excitedly.

"Hi Uncle Jet." She said to the man

"Hey Minnie mouse."

"Did you guys have a good time?" Amina asked

"Yeah Grandpa Jet taught me how to sand the boat!"

"Really? That's cool! I'm glad you have fun."

"Marco go get your stuff while I talk to your mom." Gibbs said

Marco did as he was told leaving Amina and Gibbs alone. Gibbs turned his attention to Amina and stared at her. Amina started to fidget under her uncle's glare.

"What?!" Amina asked slightly annoyed

"How was your weekend?" Gibbs asked

"It was fine. Why?"

"Well you have this glow. Just glad to see you happy, and Tony too. He doesn't come in bragging about conquests. Now he comes in bragging about how smart Marco is, or how well you can cook. You're good for him." Gibbs said smiling

"That's good to know. But it's a two way street. He has me smiling all the time and laughing. I've been so lonely dealing with Marco's disease. With tony is easy, it's like I don't have to try to be something I'm not. And I don't have to worry about how Marco is going to react to him. He lives to be just like tony. Do you know what he told me the other day?"

"What?" Gibbs asked curious

"He told me that he has to learn Grandpa Jet's rules because his daddy knows them and he's the best NCIS agent ever. Other than Grandpa Jet. And he wants to be an agent because it's cool."

Gibbs laughed at what Amina said as soon as Marco came back in the kitchen with his bags.

"Marco your mom told me you want to be an NCIS agent like your daddy and i."

"Yeah grandpa jet! You and daddy are the best agents ever. Can you teach me the rules? Mommy taught me some. But she said I have to wait until I'm bigger to learn some more." Marco said pouting

"Which ones did she teach you?"

Marco brows furrowed in concentration. "Um never take anything for granted."

"Rule eight. Any others?" Gibbs said shaking his head in approval

"Team work."

"It's always work as a team. And it's rule fifteen. That's it?" Gibbs asked

"Oh never mess with mommy's coffee or you get a time out!" Marco said

Gibbs gave a full bellied laugh. "Oh that's my favorite. It's rule twenty three. But my rule is don't mess with a marine's coffee or you get a time out. I promise I will teach you more rules when you come back over."

Amina and Marco said goodbye and went on their way. Amina dropped Marco off at preschool and went to work.

Tony walked in to the bullpen with the famous 'DiNozzo grin' and a strut in his step. He put his stuff on the floor by his desk. Once again he was the last one in the office since McGee and Ziva were already at their desk. It seemed Gibbs hadn't come in but with him you never knew.

"Hey Zee-vah! Has the boss come in yet?"

Ziva looked up and was about to answer when Gibbs came in with his coffee in hand. But what surprised everyone was that he had a cup holder in his other hand holding three other coffees. He placed a cup on everyone's desk. Tony hesitantly took a sip and was even more surprised to find his coffee was just the way he liked it, with sugar and hazelnut creamer.

"What's with the coffee boss? I mean not that I don't appreciate it but it's not like you. Are you sick?"

"Not sick tony. Thank your son for the coffee. Gave me a good laugh today." Gibbs said putting his gun into his drawer.

"Really? What did Marco do this time?" Tony asked curious on how Marco could put the 'second b for bastard Gibbs' in a good mood.

"Told me he wanted to learn my rules so he could be a NCIS agent like his dad and grandpa because being an agent is cool."

Tony grinned at the fact that his son thought his job was cool.

"That's my boy."

After that Tony's grin seemed to be ever present during the rest of the day


	17. Chapter 17

author's note: so this story is coming to an end soon. i say in the next three chapters. maybe after hat i'll do a one shot or a sequel...idk. i hope you enjoy

oh btw: i don't own NCIS

Chapter 17: Telling The Family

It had been a long week for tony and the team. There had been a case that week that had taken a toll on everyone involved since there were hardly any leads. It had also made it hard for Amina and Marco to see Tony because he spent most of his days and nights at the office. Amina understood that Tony's career was demanding, since Gibbs had been an agent for as long as she could remember, but Marco was another story.

The little boy had gotten upset when Amina picked him up instead of Tony. It was Tony's day to pick him up, and Marco hadn't seen him in a couple of days. Marco didn't stop crying until Amina finally called tony and had him speak to Marco. Somehow Marco had made Tony promise to take him and Amina to the zoo.

Even though it had been busy at work, Tony had still managed to invite everyone to the impromptu get together. Once again it was going to be held at Gibbs' house.

It was the day of the get together and everyone was there. Amina had made dinner for everyone. They were all sitting in the living room eating when Tony spoke up.

"I have announcement. Amina and I are getting married!"

Everyone stared at them in shock.

"Well?" Amina asked wondering if anyone was going to say anything

The room burst in an uproar of congratulations. Abby as usual was the first to speak.

"Oh my gosh you're getting married! You have to let me plan your wedding. This is soon, I mean the only reason people get married this is soon is if they are pregnant or really in love-"

Amina raised a hand to cut her off.

"I will let you help plan the wedding. And I'm not pregnant. We just happen to be really in love."

Tony grinned at Amila and gave her a chaste kiss. Amila looked at her mom who gave her the 'I told ya so' look. Gibbs was sitting there drinking a bourbon, happy for his niece and DiNozzo and even happier that they weren't expecting so soon after they became a couple.

After that everyone settled down and talked about the happenings in their lives. Soon it was getting close to Marco's bedtime so Amina and Tony left for Amina's apartment.

Tony put Marco into bed and went back to the living room where Amina was snuggled on the couch. He sat down and put an arm around her.

"So that went well right?" Tony asked

"Yeah but my mom and Uncle Jet didn't seem so surprised. I think they had an inclination. But anyways what about the house?"

"Yeah I got that vibe too. As for the house we can go looking next weekend. I'll call one of my frat brothers who is a realtor. He can help us out."

Amina shook her head in understanding, and stood up.

"I'm beat. How about we head to bed and i give you a message?" She said walking towards her bedroom

Tony just followed her. They both striped and put on pajamas, just in case Marco came barging in. Tony laid down on his stomach and Amina straddled him. She began to dig in and massage the muscles in back. Tony moaned at the way Amina's hand dug into all the right spots.

Amina massaged Tony's back for about a half hour before her hands began to get tired and he fell asleep. She rolled off of him, and snuggled into the sleeping man.

The next morning Amina woke up to smell of bacon and coffee. She got up and saw Marco sitting at the table eating breakfast and Tony at the stove. She smiled and made herself a cup of coffee. When she sat down Tony served her a plate of food.

"Mommy you said you and daddy were getting married. What is that?"

Amina smiled at her son. "Well it's when two people love each other and decide to be with each other forever. I love your daddy so we are going to get married and we all are going to live in a house together."

"Yay! Like Jacob's parents?"

"Yes like Jacob's parents champ. How about you finish you food and then we'll go to the zoo?" Tony said interjecting.

Marco rushed to eat his food, having to be told to slow down twice just so he wouldn't choke. After they finished getting dressed everyone went to wash up and get dressed. They all then headed to the zoo.

The day was spent teaching Marco about the animals and just being a family. Marco had Tony wrapped around his finger. He made his dad buy him a stuffed monkey after seeing the monkey exhibit. When it was time to go tony had picked up a half sleeping Marco and they headed to the car. They were on the way home when Tony spoke up.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He said squeezing Amina's hand in reassurance.

"Yes I had fun. I especially enjoyed the tigers." Amina said excitedly

"Yeah I noticed. I think the champ liked it too. We have to do more stuff like this as a family."

"Definitely." Amina said grinning at him

They got home and Amina put Marco to bed. Tony made sure everything was locked up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Amina walked in the bedroom and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She stripped and slowly headed into the bathroom. Tony was singing a Sinatra song so he didn't hear her come in. She pulled back the curtain and slowly entered and wrapped her hands around Tony. He jumped and turned around grinning at her.

Amina smiled at him and kissed him. She pushed him down on the shower bench until he was sitting in it, knelt down between his legs, smiled up at him and took him into her mouth. Around and around her tongue swirled around the head of his cock starting out slowly and gaining in speed until Tony thought that he was going lose it and then... she grabbed him tightly to make the sensation stop.

"Amina please"

"Just wait." She said and she took his cock back into her mouth.

She took him all the way down her throat and began to hum. The vibration made his already throbbing cock throb even harder.

"Am..." Was all that Tony got out before there was one big throb and he was emptying down her throat.

He hadn't had too many blowjobs in his life but he could say that the one that he had just received from his future wife surpassed any of them.

"Your turn." he said his breathing still ragged.

Before she realized what was happening, Tony had picked her up and had her spread-eagled on the bed and was already devouring her drenched pussy. She ground herself against his mouth trying to direct him as to where he should go next with his tongue. Sometimes he listened, sometimes he didn't but when he latched onto her clit and sucked. Tony didn't stop; he wanted to hear her scream again.

"Tony... stop... we'll... We'll..." and she screamed again.

Slowly Tony slowed his manipulations of her clit until his tongue was resting on it.

"Damn, where's you learn to do that?" Amina asked breathlessly.

Tony just grinned and dressed in his pajamas. He went to go check on Marco to make sure none of Amina's screaming wake him up. Luckily the boy was sleeping peacefully, so he headed back to the bedroom. When he got there he chuckled to see Amina sleeping. He got in and wrapped his arms around her and peacefully slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**author's note: so here is a warning that this chapter is pretty much halloween based and fluffy. so you might get a tooth ache. hope you enjoy. and don't forget to review!**

**oh btw i don't own NCIS**

Chapter 18: Halloween Time!

Tony was panicking, it was the first time he had been left alone to take care of Marco and he was already screwing up.

Amina had left the day before for a fashion show in California. Tony had thought it would be ok, until today when Gibbs told them to gear up for a case earlier. Now it was six o'clock and he was supposed to pick Marco up an hour ago. He was so focused on the case that when he got a call from the preschool that he was late and that they would be closing in thirty minutes he panicked. Tony called Eva and asked her to pick up Marco; luckily she was free and agreed to watch her nephew until Tony got home.

Amina was going to kill him if she found out that he almost left their child at preschool. He sighed grabbed his things and alerted Gibbs he was leaving, who completely understood and let him go home. He got in his car and drove home.

Tony pulled up into their driveway. He and Amina had been lucky to by a nice four bedroom, two and a half bath fixer upper after three months of searching. They had moved some of their stuff in about month ago. He sighed in relief that the renovation crew wasn't here, he didn't think he could take the noise.

Tony also saw Eva's car in the driveway. He stepped into the house and was greeted by a 'daddy!' He hugged Marco and picked him up.

"Hey champ how was your day?"

"It was good Ms. Holly taught us how to carve pumpkins."

"Cool. I can't wait to see your pumpkin."

"We can't bring it home until tomorrow. The glitter has to dry. We learned about Halloween too."

"I can't wait until Halloween! So much candy." Tony says with a grin.

Eva and Marco laugh at his antics. Soon Eva says her goodbyes and leaves Marco and Tony alone. Marco is sitting down watching a tv show while Tony is in the kitchen cooking. Tony had just taken the meatloaf out the oven when the phone rang. He picked it up and cradled it between his shoulder and ear, while he started on the mashed potatoes.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe how is everything going?" Amina asked.

"Hey baby! Everything is fine. I'm cooking now and Marco is watching a tv show. How is California?"

"It's good." Amina said quickly, alerting tony that everything wasn't as good as Amina tried to let on

"Babe what's wrong?" Tony asked

"It's nothing…well i miss you guys. I know I just left a couple of days ago, but I rather be there hanging out with my two favorite guys then hear these models complain." Amina said with a sigh

"Don't worry you have two more days left and then Marco and I will pick you up and we will spend all day together. Just hold on."

"Ok I will. Can I speak to Marco for a minute?"

"Yeah hold on?" tony said before he calls Marco, who then comes into the kitchen.

Marco talks to Amina for a good ten minutes. He tells her about the pumpkin and Halloween. Amina reassures Marco that they will be celebrating the holiday. After he is satisfied he hands the phone back to Tony.

"So Halloween huh?" Amina asks

"Yeah I was thinking we can go as a group. I know Marco wanted to be Ironman so I was thinking the avengers. You could be the Black Widow and I could be Captain America or Thor. I know Abby is going to want to see Marco in his costume and want pictures.

"That's fine. I'm totally for the group costumes, plus I get to wear a cute body suit. And as for Abby taking pictures, she won't be the only one. This is Marco's first real Halloween. The first Halloween he was one and couldn't enjoy and the last he was in the hospital. So I want to make all the memories that I can."

"Okay I promised Marco yesterday we would go shopping when you got home. Until then know that I love you and miss you."

"I love you and miss you too Tone. I'll see you soon." Amina said before she hung up.

Tony went back to cooking. Soon the meal was done and he called Marco so they could sit down and eat. They talked more about Halloween and their day. After dinner Tony put in Halloweentown to keep Marco's holiday spirit up. They snuggled into the couch and enjoyed the movie.

Two days later Marco and tony were at the airport, waiting at the baggage claim for Amina o arrive. Marco was excited to have his mother back, since this was the longest he had been away from her. Tony was also eager to see his fiancé. He spotted Amina and waved to get her attention. She ran up to them and picked Marco up hugging him tightly. She then gave tony a quick kiss.

"I see someone really missed us." Tony said with a slight humor in voice

"Yes I missed my two favorite guys. How about we get my stuff and we blow this Popsicle stand." She said grinning at Marco.

"Yeah let's blow this popsicle stand!" Marco parroted.

They soon retrieved Amina's things and left the airport. They were on the highway when Marco spoke.

"Mommy! Daddy said he's going to be Captain America."

"Cool. Now we have a group! How about before we go home we go to the store and get our costume and you trick or treat bag? Sound good?" Amina said turning slightly in her seat so she could see Marco.

Marco nodded his head in confirmation as tony drove towards the store. After an hour of shopping they were able to find the costumes that were needed. Marco was amazed at the sheer number of costumes that were available, and had to be reassured by his parents that next year he could be something different.

When they got home Marco tried to convince his parents to let him wear his costume now but ultimately failed. Amina put her stuff away as Tony and Marco were downstairs playing with his toys. When she came down the stairs she paused at the scene before her, thinking how domestic it looked and how she wouldn't change it for the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**author's note: so another halloween based chapter for the upcoming holiday. warning that there is a little smut thrown in here. i hope you like it. please review!**

**oh btw i don't own Teen Wolf**

Chapter 19: Family's First Halloween

It was Halloween afternoon, Amina was on her way to pick up Marco, and he had been talking about this night all week. She quickly pulled up to the preschool and got out. She walked up to Miss Holly and tapped her shoulder. Ms. Holly turned around and smiled. The teacher called Marco over. The boy smiled and stopped his playing to go over to his mother.

"Hi mommy!" the boy said hugging his mother's legs.

"Hi baby. How was your day?" She asked.

"Good. We go to watch the great pumpkin and then we decorated pumpkins like how me you and daddy did. I got candy, but we aren't allowed to eat it."

They all talked some more and then Amina gathered Marco's things and they headed to the car. Once they were buckled up Amina drove headed home. She hoped that Tony was home because she needed help trying to keep Marco patient until it was time to trick-or-treat.

When they pulled up into the driveway Tony's car was already there. Amina got out and unbuckled Marco and headed inside. Amina hung up her and Marco's coats and put their stuff away.

"Tone we're home!" Amina yelled.

Tony came down the stairs minutes later and kissed Amina softly. He picked up Marco and kissed the boy on his cheek. Marco bombarded tony with his day and Amina chuckled and went to make dinner.

An hour later Amina called her boys to dinner. Tony and Amina talked to Marco about what he was supposed to do during trick-or-treating. They also stressed how he wasn't supposed to eat any of the candy before one of them checked it. After dinner and cleanup, Tony took Marco to get dressed in their costumes. Amina went to her and Tony room to change into her costume. She did her make up to look like Scarlet Johansson, she then put on the black suit and low black knee high boots. To top off the look she put on a short red wig and utility belt.

The boys were still getting dressed when she was done so she headed downstairs. She got out her camera and made sure it was working. By the time she found new batteries and put them in the camera, Tony and Marco came down the stairs.

Marco was dressed just like Ironman complete with the mask. His suit had built in muscles, so it looked like he was a midget bodybuilder. Tony had styled his hair the way captain America had his hair in the Avengers movie. He also had the red, white, and blue costume complete with the shield. Tony saw Amina and licked his lips.

"You look good." He said with lust in his voice.

"So do you." Amina smiled

He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Later tonight your mine."

She blushed and cleared her throat. She made Marco and Tony stand together to take their picture. Then Tony took Amina and Marco picture. They would take a group picture when they got to Gibbs' house.

They got Marco's trick-or-treat bag and headed to Gibbs' house. They got there twenty minutes later and had to park on the street because cars filled his driveway. They got out and walked into Gibb's house. The living room was occupied by the team, Eva, and Jodie.

"Oh my gosh! you guys look so cute!" Abby said coming to hug each of them. The Goth was dressed as Jessica rabbit. She had the red wig on too.

"You look good Abby. Jessica rabbit?" tony asked hugging her back

"Of course. Let me guess Captain America. Which makes Amina black widow right?" Abby said gesturing to Amina who had moved on to greet everybody else.

"Ziva you look so pretty." Amina said to Ziva who was dressed as Cleopatra.

"Thank you Amina. I was told that this was a good costume for this holiday."

"It is. Are you going with us to the party Ziva?" McGee, who was dressed as Sherlock Holmes, asked.

"Yes I am. I think Eva is coming too." Ziva asked. Eva decided to dress as a cabaret dancer. She nodded to Ziva.

"Yes I'm coming. But we need to take pictures. My nephew looks to handsome as ironman for it not to documented."

With that said everyone gathered to take pictures, well everyone except Gibbs. He was the designated picture taker. The first picture was a picture of every one. Next it was just the ladies. Then it was just the guys. Amina, Tony and Marco took their family picture. It took Amina ten minutes but she got Gibbs to take a picture with her and Eva like he used to do when they were little girls. She also got him to take a picture with Marco, that wasn't hard for her to convince him at all. Finally everyone said their goodbyes.

Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Eva left to go to the party. Ducky had a date. Jodie and Gibbs decided to hand out candy at his house. So Amina, Tony, and Marco got left to go trick or treating.

It was three hours later when the stumbled into the living room. Tony was carrying a sleeping Marco. Marco had two bags worth of candy. Both of which Amina quickly put above the fridge where he couldn't reach it. Tony went upstairs changed Marco in his night clothes and tucked him in for the night. He then went down stairs where Amina had kicked of her boots and was laying on the couch.

"How about you go upstairs while I lock up?" tony said leaning down to kiss his fiancé

Amina just slowly nodded and headed upstairs to their bedroom. She took off the wig and body suit. She went into their ensuite bathroom and went to wash her makeup off. She turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray. Amila started to soap up her body when she felt cold air enter the warm shower, and shower door slid open.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to get in here." Amina said kissing Tony.

"Sorry had to make sure the house was locked up tight." Tony said kissing Amina's neck.

Amina moaned when Tony kissed the spot behind her ear. He kept kissing her neck and shoulders. He wanted to take it slow but 'God he missed connecting with her like this!'

It had been three weeks since they had last made love, which for Tony was a long time. He stopped teasing her and washed them both off. Tony dried her off and carried her back to bed and through the complete head to toe body massage.

"Thank you." She whispered as she kissed him.

Tony returned the kiss deepening it and then pulling back.

"Don't stop." Amina whispered.

That was all that he needed to hear. He kissed her again moaning when she offered her tongue to him. His mouth left hers and made a slow trail to her neck down to her shoulder and finally to his first stop on her body. A stiffened nipple that was beckoning him to hurry. Tony stopped and smiled when Amina moaned his name.

"I've missed this." Tony said to her

Amina yelped and then moaned when Tony's warm mouth enveloped her nipple and greedily sucked on it moaning as it became even harder in his mouth.

She wrapped some of his hair in her fingers pulling it when his tongue flicked across the tip of her nipple with just the right pressure. Tony released the nipple and looked at it still glistening from being in his mouth and then paid homage to the neglected one.

His hands roamed and touched every place on her body except for one, the space between her legs. Amina felt a blast of heat as Tony's hands explored her and her hands explored him. This is what she had been missing when she was single. Not just the lovemaking but the feeling of being loved and cared for.

Finally Tony's hand began to drift down her body, lightly touching in some places more firmly in others until it reached her mound. He ran his fingers through the course hair before slipping a finger between the lips and moving them up and down becoming wet with the juices that flowed from her. He took his fingers from her and brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply closing his eyes in pleasure as he took in her scent.

Amina watched as Tony inhaled her scent from his fingers and then smiled as he put his fingers in his mouth and tasted her as if it were the first time. "You taste so... Sweet, I... Amina..."

Tony was at a loss for words as he tried to describe what he was feeling at that moment. Nothing that he could think of even remotely came close to what he wanted to say.

"Tony?" Amina called softly "I love you too."

Tony knelt between Amina's legs and moved forward until the tip of his leaking cock was touching her pulsing clit. Both of them moaned at the contact as Tony massaged her throbbing nub with the tip of his cock before ever so slowly he entered her.

He had to stop several times as he felt the familiar signs that he was going to come. To distract himself as he waited he talked, telling Amina over and over again how beautiful she was and how thankful he was that she loved and accepted him. When he calmed he would continue his slow entrance into her body constantly looking for any sign that he was hurting her.

Finally when he was all the way in, he stopped to enjoy the warm tightness of her around his cock. He began to move so slowly that it was almost imperceptible except for the blazing heat that Amina felt from her head to her toes. Tony grabbed her hands and pulled her up so that he could look into her eyes as he made her his for all time

Amina closed her eyes as her orgasms neared. "No, please open your eyes." Tony said softly.

"I want you to see how much I love you... are you ready to receive me?" he asked his voice strained as he fought for control.

Tony knew that she was close and he wanted her to climax first. He began to rub down on her clit.

"Tone!" Amina screamed as the first orgasm of the night washed over her. The moment she screamed his name, Tony came with his eyes glued to hers both of them crying as their orgasms waned.

Amina clung to Tony; she had never felt as loved as she did in that moment. They were lying down with Amina's head on his chest. Tony shifted to get something off his night stand.

"Babe sit up for me." Tony said

Amina did as he asked. She looked at Tony who was now holding an open ring box. Inside was a ring that had a diamond in the center and two small diamonds on either side. Amina gasped and held out her left hand.

"I thought you might like a ring to make this engagement permanent." Tony said slipping the ring on to her finger.

"Thank you it's gorgeous. I can't wait until I'm your wife." Amina said kissing Tony

"Me either." Tony said a plan already forming in his head.

He kissed Amina more passionately letting her know it was time for round talked and made love for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**author's note: so i think that this is the last chapter in the story. the way i ended could be the end. i my do a oneshots if requested. let me know what you guys thinking**

**btw i don't own NCI**S

Chapter 20: A Surprise

Tony smiled at himself when Amina said that she was going to go have a day with Abby, Eva, and Ziva. It had been a month since he gave her the ring.

Tony had originally told Amina he would like to get married in six months, Amina agreed. The next week she had gone dress shopping from the insistence from Abby.

Since then he had been planning their wedding in secret. With the help of all their family and friends he had pulled it off in a month.

Abby was the biggest help. She had been getting Amina to admit what she wanted in a wedding. She helped him pick the flowers, music, and even Amina's wedding dress. He let Abby take care of the dress since the Goth protested at the idea of him seeing the dress. Today her mission was to keep Amina busy and get her ready for the wedding.

Tony grinned and dialed Jodie. She was in charge of getting everyone over at the location so they could help set up. The wedding was in the botanical gardens. Luckily Tony knew a guy who worked there so he was able to book the day on such short notice.

Everything was looking good. Jodie and Jackson had taken care of the food. McGee and Palmer had set up the chairs and decorations for the ceremony. Gibbs had taken Marco to get a haircut. So now all Tony had to do was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Amina had stepped through her front door. She was followed by Ziva, Abby and Eva. She knew something was going on and she wanted to know what it was.

It started off with the girls getting their hair and nails done. Amina was going to get a simple deep conditioning treatment. But Abby and the girls thought she should change it up. So she got her tightly coiled hair straightened before it was put in huge rollers. When everything was done Amina's hair had deep waves in it and hung to her mid back. The stylist pinned it to one side and Amina looked at herself in the mirror and was impressed. Fortunately for Amina no one protested when she got a simple French manicure/pedicure.

They then drug her to go shopping for shoes lingerie and clothes. After a couple hours they all headed back to Amina's house. Now they were in the living room and Amina had called out for tony and Marco but didn't get any reply.

"You guys stay here I'm going to go put this stuff away." Amina said to the girls.

They all nodded and Amina went to her bedroom. When she got into the room there was a clothing bag sitting on her bed. She put her stuff down and picked up the note that was lying on top of it.

_Wear this and follow all the instructions the girls give you. - Love Tony._

Amina set the note aside and opened the dress bag. Inside laid the wedding dress she had picked out. It was a white strapless mermaid dress that had a lace overlay. It had a small train and had a buttoned back and sweetheart neckline. It was vintage with a modern twist.

"So are you impressed?" Abby asked literally bouncing on her heels.

She stood in the door way with the other two ladies.

"Yes I am impressed. How Tony managed to plan a wedding is beyond me but I love it." Amina said smiling

"Good. Right now you might want to take a bath, since a shower will mess up your hair." Eva said.

Amina nodded and went to the en suite to draw herself a bath. After a half hour in the tub she got out and dried herself off. She dressed herself in a robe and walked into her bedroom. Amina came out the bathroom to see her nude pumps she just bought sitting next to her dress. She chuckled to herself and took out her white lace lingerie set. She put on her underwear and went to do her makeup.

By the time she was done Abby, Ziva, and Eva were back. They all were wearing dresses. Abby of course was wearing a mid-thigh black sleeveless dress and heels, though her inky black hair was in a low messy bun instead of the usual pigtails. Eva was dressed in a midnight blue wrap dress and Ziva in a dark green strapless dress.

They all came over and helped Amina into her dress. Amina the donned on a strand of her grandmothers pearls that inherited from her father's side with a matching earring and bracelet. Instead of a veil Abby pinned a white rose in her hair.

Amina turned to the full length mirror and smiled. She looked beautiful.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked

"I feel and look like a princess. Now to marry the prince." Amina said chuckling.

They all went down the stairs and got into Eva's car since it had the most room. They hit the highway and Amina wondered where they were going.

"So who wants to tell me where we are going?" Amina asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

And the girls proved her right by not answering. Soon they pulled up to the entrance of the botanical gardens. Standing there was Gibbs in his tan Sunday suit. They parked and Gibbs came around to help Amina out the car.

"You look amazing Minnie mouse." Gibbs said giving his niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Uncle Jet." Amina said.

He grabbed her arm and led her inside. They kept walking until they reached the rose gardens. Abby stopped her while eva and ziva kept walking.

"I'm going to go and tell them to play the music. When you hear it walk around the corner." Abby said.

Amina nodded in understanding. Abby hugged her and left.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle Uncle Jet. This means a lot to me." Amina said

"It's my pleasure." Gibbs said briefly hugging her.

They heard the music and began to walk around the corner. Everyone that Amina knew was there, all her family and friends. Some she didn't know but assumed that Tony knew. She looked at the end of the aisle and saw Tony standing with Marco.

Tony was dressed in his finest suit a black Armani with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Marco was dressed the same in a suit and white shirt, sans tie. She smiled at her two favorite men standing there.

Finally Gibbs and Amina reached Tony, Marco and the judge.

"Who gives this woman away?" The judge asked.

"Her mother, son, and I do." Gibbs said.

Gibbs kissed Amina and shook Tony's hand. He then took Marco and sat down Tony then grabbed Amina's hand in his and smiled. The judge began the ceremony, but Amina and Tony didn't really pay attention. Amina just kept smiling at Tony who kept mouthing things to me. 'You're beautiful' and 'I love you'.

Finally they got to the part where they were to recite vows. Tony decided to say his own vows.

"Amina you are my best friend and my soul mate. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me. You are the most loving person I know. You sacrificed so much for our child and you make me want to be a better man for you and Macro. I promise to make you laugh and smile and never cry unless they are tears of joy. But ultimately I promise to love you." Tony says with tears in his eyes.

The judge smiled and looked at Amina.

"Tony has informed me that he surprised you with this wedding. If you want I can recite the traditional vows."

Amina shook her head quickly. "I will say my own vows."

The judge nodded and motion for her to begin.

"Tony you are more than words can describe. You make my life better in every way imaginable. You are one of the most funny, caring, loyal people I know. You make me want to be better. I promise to accept your flaws ad strengths. To support your goals and to uplift you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you until my dying breath. I even promise to listen to all your movie references" Amina says through sobs since by this time tears are running down her face.

Everyone laughs at the last line of her vows. There are a couple sniffles. But the couple ignores them as the priest say that they are husband and wife and can now kiss.

After that the guests move inside, where Tony rented out space. Once they get inside it is a full blown party, everyone is drinking and laughing. Tony and Amina are having their first dance, when Amina whispers in his ear.

"Thank you for this. It was everything I wanted."

"You're everything I ever wanted. Trust me this was purely selfish on my part. I just couldn't wait for you to be my wife." Tony said

Amina laughs and proceeds to dance with her husband. Finally she got what she want and what Tony needed… a family.


End file.
